


He Never Wanted a Giantsbane

by BecauseBraime



Series: He Never Wanted To [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Fluff, Jaime wants new in-laws, Jaime's daughter and Tormund's son marry, just for fun, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseBraime/pseuds/BecauseBraime
Summary: Follows "He Never Wanted to Leave", Jaime is disheartened to hear that his third child, Arya Tarth, has a love match in Jon Giantsbane, Tormund's son. Now he has to endure a moon turn of the Giantsbanes on Tarth to plan the wedding of their children. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Tormund Giantsbane/Original Character(s), Tyrion Lannister/Original Female Character (background)
Series: He Never Wanted To [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007199
Comments: 103
Kudos: 121





	1. Giantsbanes and Tarths

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who didn't read part 1, Jaime and Brienne marry after Jon takes the throne (Jaime killed Cersei). He takes the Tarth name and they go on to have 8 children while living happily on Tarth (though Brienne starts off this fic pregnant with baby number 9). In the last chapter of Part 1, Jaime and Brienne observe Jon Giantsbane and Arya Tarth meet/start to fall in love. 
> 
> This idea to play out the Arya Tarth/Jon Giantsbane wedding has been stuck in my head compliments of Whosdaboss4.
> 
> Summary of Braime children (as of Chapter 1):  
> Duncan Tarth, age 22 (married to Brienne Stark - daughter of Arya and Gendry)  
> Joanna (Tarth) Targaryen, age 21 (married to Prince Ned Targaryen - son and heir of King Jon Snow and Queen Sylva)  
> Arya Tarth, age 19 (betrothed to Jon Giantsbane)  
> Arthur Tarth, age 16  
> Galladon Tarth, age 16  
> Selwyn Tarth, age 12  
> Tyrion Tarth, age 10  
> Catelyn Tarth, age 7

**Jaime**

Jaime stared numbly at his daughter, 19-year-old Arya. She was the spitting image of Brienne from her features, to her height, to her skill with a blade, to her insecurities. Also like her mother, Arya had an unfortunate propensity to attract Wildlings of a most bothersome nature.

A firm elbow into Jaime’s side broke him from his stupor. Brienne looked to him expectantly; a silent instruction to speak.

Snapping his head back to Arya, Jaime looked her over once more. She stood sheepishly before them; her brows knitted in uncertainty as she gripped the hilt of her sword. It was a nervous habit she inherited from her mother.

_My babe. My little girl. Has she gone mad?_

Leaning into his ear, Brienne spoke through gritted teeth. “Say something nice.”

Jaime thought back on the information that Arya had just shared.

_‘Mother. Father. Jon Giantsbane has asked for my hand.’_

“He asked for your hand? For supper? Truly, Arya. Those people are savages, but that seems a new low even for Tormund’s boy.”

Brienne huffed at Jaime’s side and shook her head. Leaning back in her chair, Brienne grimaced and clutched her belly which was heavy with child. She was due any day now with their ninth babe; a mere three moons after their first grandbabe came into their lives.

Arya’s brows furrowed. Glancing between her mother and father, she shook her head. “Father, he asked for my hand _in marriage_.”

Jaime shrugged as a smile befitting his old Kingslayer moniker stretched across his face. “Oh. Well in that case… no.”

“Jaime!” Brienne’s voice was both a warning and reprimand.

“He’s a good man father! Honorable, kind, skilled, and loyal.” Arya’s ardent defense of Jon Giantsbane reminded Jaime so much of Brienne’s staunch defense of him many years ago.

Still, Jaime could not shake the thought of his daughter with a wildling. Tormund’s son no less. Shaking his head in refute, Jaime crossed his arms and scowled like a petulant child.

“My request to you and your siblings was very clear. No Neds. No Ronnets. No Tormunds. By extension, none of Tormund’s beastly children.”

Jaime could feel Brienne glaring at him. The tension in the room was palpable as Brienne plastered a false smile to her face.

“Your father forgets himself. He is terribly old, sweetling. Tormund fought beside us in the Long Night. He proved a good friend and ally to King Jon. His people have done remarkable things north of the Wall, and I hear that Jon Giantsbane is now Lord of the Dreadfort. He has learned southern customs and, as I hear from your brother, he is soon to be knighted.”

Some years ago, King Jon had granted the Free Folk the Dreadfort for those wishing to stay south of the Wall. Unlike his father, Jon Giantsbane preferred southern life. While he was a Wildling through and through, the young man had taken a shine to the kingdoms. He was awarded lordship of the Dreadfort and, by consequence, rule over the Free Folk living south of the Wall.

Jaime heard tales of how the Wildings thrived under Jon. They had the best of both worlds; fierce Wildling culture and southern influence. Loathe as Jaime was to admit it, Jon had all the skills and upbringing necessary to act as lord and protector. 

Jaime returned Brienne’s false smile and hummed. “ _Still_ , he’s Tormund’s son. Most unfortunate.”

Brienne began to reply, but Arya’s small voice reached their ears and brought Brienne’s retort to an abrupt halt.

“No one else will have me, but even if they would, I love him.”

At the words, Jaime and Brienne looked to their second oldest daughter. Despite the tears in her eyes, she tilted her chin high in defense of her love. In that moment, Jaime was reminded of Brienne’s defense of him at Winterfell.

As much as Jaime did not wish to see his precious girl married to a Giantsbane, Jaime wanted Arya happy. Brienne stood abruptly and moved towards the young woman. She wrapped her arms around their girl and squeezed as tightly as her belly would allow.

“I’m so happy for you. We can’t wait to have your betrothed visit.”

At Brienne’s words, Arya’s face lifted. “Truly? You’ll allow us to wed then.”

Both women looked back at Jaime. With a knowing smirk, Brienne spoke while meeting Jaime’s eyes. “Of course. We don’t get to chose who we love. Fortunately, Jon is a fine young man.”

Jaime sagged and huffed, but quickly moved to hug his daughter. Like Brienne, Arya had the slight height advantage on him. It seemed to Jaime that all his children were of his height once they passed the tender age of five.

“Of course I’m happy for you. I could do without the boy, but I suppose he’ll suffice. Mayhap he can take our House name? A bit more… southern.”

Jaime bit back a laugh as he thought back on the history behind Tormund’s name. His eyes were full of mirth as they darted to Brienne. From her reaction, it seemed to be another memory she reclaimed, and a loud guffaw pushed past her lips.

“Whatever you do, Arya, do not ask Tormund the background on his name. Please. I can’t take it again.”

Arya snorted and rolled her eyes. “I’ve already heard the tale. Twice in fact. Jon’s father quite likes telling the tale, and I’d rather not think on it. Tormund was in King’s Landing a week ago at King Jon’s request. We took supper with him after Jon asked for my hand. He’s very excited to plan the wedding with you both.”

A nervous laugh bubbled in Jaime as he looked to Brienne. He hoped his eyes communicated what his voice did not.

_Do you see? Now we have to deal with Tormund._

Loud voices carried down the hallway and drifted under the door. Jaime rolled his eyes knowing the pair approaching.

_By the gods. Now what?_

The twins had been unbearable of late. Arthur and Gal were 16. Both boys were massive; easily the largest of the Tarth children. They had appetites befitting an entire army, wild personalities, and, of late, an inability to get along.

Gal’s voice floated under the door as they approached. “Because you don’t know how to guard you left! It’s hardly my fault!”

Snapping back, Arthur’s tone betrayed his rage. “Guard my left!? There’s a bloody arrow in my side you dolt!”

_An arrow!?_

Jaime’s head snapped to Brienne who heard the argument as clearly as he did. Running to the door, Jaime’s eyes scanned the hallway before landing on the boys. They were halfway up the stairs and still arguing back and forth.

“Boys! What’s going on!?”

Jaime yelled at the twins and stomped towards the staircase. With heavy sighs, the boys stopped and faced him. True to his words, Arthur had an arrow jutting out from his side.

“What the fuck!” Jaime gaped at the boys who acted as though the matter inconsequential.

“It’s just an arrow, dad. Relax.” Arthur shrugged and glanced to his brother. It was the only time the two seemed to get along; when covering for one another.

Twins covering for one another was something Jaime knew all too well. As children, no matter what nonsense he and Cersei put each other through, they defended one another in the most ridiculous of circumstances. By comparison, even this seemed absurd.

“Just an arrow!? How did an arrow get in your side?” Jaime glared at the boys.

Before they replied, Brienne gasped at Jaime’s side. “Arthur!”

She stormed up the stairs and began to berate them for their stupidity. Putting up a defensive hand, Galladon tried to explain what had happened.

“It was an accident. We were training and Arthur missed his block.”

Brienne was incensed as she looked to Gal. “Block an arrow!? Why would he be doing that?”

Gal grimaced and hung his head. “I wagered him that he couldn’t block arrows. He thinks too highly of himself. It’s his fault really.”

Arthur snapped at his twin. “I did block it! It only grazed me. It’s not such a big deal mother. We used the dull arrows. I got ten before this one nicked me.”

Jaime ascended the remaining stairs and appraised the arrow. “That didn’t nick you! That’s _embedded_ in you.”

Raising his tunic, Arthur revealed the light chainmail underneath. “I’m not an idiot. I wore the mail. It’s just a little scrape.”

“Not an idiot!? You stood before arrows trying to block them with a sword!” Jaime couldn’t believe the words pouring out of his mouth. This was the definition of insanity.

At the base of the stairs, Arya guffawed. “Gods. And you think the Giantsbanes are savages. Good luck with that. I’m going to the yards to train with little Sel.”

**Arya**

Arya moved into the yards and smiled at her little brother. Selwyn was 12, but already nearing the size of their grandfather. Aside from Duncan, Arya enjoyed spending time with Sel the most. They called him ‘little Sel’, but he was anything but little.

Like his namesake, little Sel had a hearty laugh, Tarth features, and little patience. His fighting style was most aligned to Arya’s and they trained well together despite their age difference. Both preferred brute strength to the fluid movements of Duncan and their father.

Little Sel had also been a confidant to Arya. Her older siblings were too perfect to understand the pain in her heart. They were stunningly beautiful, highly sought after, and easily loved. Arya on the other hand was the standout among the eldest three.

She saw the looks of confusion when her parents went down the line introducing their brood. To go from such beauty to such ugliness was jarring for visiting nobles. As such, Arya preferred to distance herself form Dunk and Joanna.

For years, Arya thought that if others didn’t know she was their sibling, they wouldn’t judge her as harshly. Of course, her childhood was nothing like their mothers. Arya heard tales of all that her mother endured as a child. She had no one to shield her or turn to. Exposed to the cruelties of Westeros, Brienne made decisions in life that Arya would never have to.

Of course, the one difference between Arya and her mother was that Brienne found love. It was the only thing that kept Arya from seeking out her mother more than little Sel. With little Sel’s Tarth features, there was a strong sense of kinship more than her other siblings. They were pure Tarth whereas their siblings were either a stunning blend of their parents or wholly Lannister.

When Arya met Jon Giantsbane, she felt something stir deep within. He looked at her in ways that Arya only thought possible in books. Jon looked at her as Arya grew up watching her father look upon her mother.

Their courtship had not been long. They had met on a couple of occasions before Joanna’s wedding, but she never truly knew Jon. As they got to know one another, Arya came to appreciate the man underneath the rough exterior.

They shared many traits, dreams, and desires. Both always felt a bit of an outcast at court. Neither cared for the contrived pleasantries of nobles in the Seven Kingdoms. Further, Jon supported Arya’s ambitions of becoming a Kingsguard. It was her greatest dream and the only thing she coveted as much as love.

Now as Arya appraised her brother, little Sel raised a knowing brow. “So? Are you planning to serve King Jon while raising a great big brood of monster babes who will conquer the world?”

Arya tipped back her head and laughed. When she first heard Tormund’s passionate speech about her mother from the man himself, she couldn’t help but share it with little Sel. Like her, little Sel held a deep amusement over Tormund’s infatuation with their mother. Of course, they also enjoyed watching their father nearly implode at the thought of it.

For such a handsome man, Arya’s father could be deeply insecure and jealous at times. He never noticed women gawking at him when he was so busy staring at their mother longingly or teeming with ungrounded jealousy at the mention of Tormund.

“I don’t plan on having any such brood until I become a Kingsguard; _if_ I become a Kingsguard.”

In truth, Arya didn’t think it possible. It was a dream of hers, though she knew it farfetched. Great knights like her brother were made for the Kingsguard. She would likely only make a mockery of it. Arya didn’t wish to draw unwanted attention as she guarded the king’s back.

Sel unsheathed his weapon as they lined up together. A smirk tugged at his lips before he spoke. “Did you see the twins? Arthur took an arrow to the side as most would a kiss to the cheek. I think there’s something wrong with them.”

Arya could hardly suppress the wide smile stretching across her face. “They seem worse than usual lately.”

Lowering his blade, Sel leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. “It’s because they’re fighting over a girl.”

Arya’s eyes went wide at the information. Lowering her own blade, she moved towards Sel. “Who?”

“Brie.”

Arya’s mouth dropped. Brienne Payne was the 18-year-old daughter of Ser Podrick and his wife, Celia. She was a gorgeous girl; their second born of three.

“Do mother and father know?”

Little Sel’s chest rumbled with laughter as he shook his head. “No. Of course not.”

“Does Ser Pod know?”

Again, little Sel shook his head in refute and snickered. “No. I hear them bickering over her, and I’ve watched them trying to show off when she’s around. They look like great dolts.”

Arya snorted and bit back a laugh. “Does she fancy either of them?”

_Not that most can tell them apart._

A knowing smirk stretched across little Sel’s face. Like their grandfather, he knew everything happening on the island. He knew the people, the rumors, and the lands better than anyone. Despite only being 12, Sel conducted himself as a man fully grown would. The people adored him.

“No. She doesn’t fancy either of _those_ Tarths.”

Arya’s brows furrowed at the words. A feeling of dread settled in her core and she prayed to the Seven that the young woman didn’t have a crush on her father. It would hardly be the first time that a young girl on Tarth swooned over Jaime Tarth. Only a year prior, her best friend made a complete ass of herself trying to impress her father while visiting court.

Of course, such things were merely the infatuations of girls half-grown. Everyone on the island knew how hopelessly in love Jaime was with their Evenstar. Were it not so disgusting to watch her parents gushing over one another, Arya might think it sweet. In truth, it was observing her father’s love of their mother that kept a small spark of hope going in Arya. A hope that someone such as her could find love.

Sel put a massive arm around Arya’s shoulders and chuckled. “No, Brie is _definitely_ not interested in them. Lets just say, Lady Brie will be _devastated_ at the your betrothal announcement.”


	2. South and North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne welcome baby number 9. A few moons later, the welcome the Giantsbanes.

**Jaime**

Jaime held his newborn babe in his arms; a wide smile across his face. With every child that Brienne birthed them, Jaime felt his heart expand. The large arm of his goodfather draped over Jaime’s shoulders.

“My boy! Good work. Another beautiful girl. Gods. Twelve of us Tarths now. Here I once thought to be the last of them. I even have a great-grandson now!”

Jaime smiled at the mention of his grandson. Duncan and Brie had honored Jaime by naming their first child after him. They nicknamed him ‘Jay’ to avoid confusion at family gatherings.

From over their shoulders, Brienne’s weary voice called out. “Good work? Truly? He did nothing, but snack and nap while I labored.”

The men snickered and exchanged knowing smirks before turning to face Brienne. “I was not napping. I was resting my eyes, Brienne.”

“Yes, how nice for you. If only I could find rest while my body was being torn in half. Truly, we’re done now, Jaime. I can’t do this again. We need more moon tea.”

_I suppose I’ll squander whatever money we have on moon tea if the alternative is not bedding my wife._

“What will you name her?” Selwyn continued to appraise the babe in Jaime’s arms; a fond smile at his face as his large fingers grazed the girl’s cheek.

Jaime glanced to Brienne and saw a sad smile on her face. They had discussed names before the birth, and if the babe was a girl, they both desired the same name.

“Arianne.”

Selwyn swallowed thickly and gripped Jaime’s shoulder tighter. He nodded as tears filled his eyes. “Perfect. Your mother would be honored, Brienne.”

As Jaime and Selwyn grew close over the years, the older lord shared many stories of his true love. His wife, Arianne, had died on the birthing bed when Brienne was 3. She birthed twin girls; Alysanne and Arianne. Selwyn had named one of the girl’s after his mother, and one after his wife. Sadly, the twin girls did not survive the cradle.

Jaime extended his arms to Selwyn in invitation to hold the babe. The older lord happily took his newest grandchild. In Selwyn’s arms, Arianne looked impossibly smaller. Her little hands and feet pushed out from the swaddling as her eyes looked at Selwyn lazily. The older lord sniffled as he moved to sit with the babe. It seemed possible to Jaime that Selwyn may never let her go.

A knock at the door drew Jaime’s attention away from Selwyn and Arianne. The next youngest of their brood peered into the room eagerly; Tyrion and Cat.

At 10, Tyrion’s features were the perfect blend of Jaime and Brienne. He had curly golden hair, piercing blue eyes, a sharp jaw, and a smattering of freckles. Like his uncle Tyrion, little Ty had an inquisitive mind. Unlike his uncle, little Ty was the most serious of the Tarth children. His temperament reminded Jaime more of his uncle Kevan than anyone else in their family. While a happy young man, it took a lot to make Ty laugh, but it was genuine when earned.

Catelyn walked slowly into the room behind Tyrion. Likely on account of their age, Cat was very attached to Ty. The oldest three Tarth children were closest. The twins were always in their own little world. Little Sel was a man of the people; forever in the village and carrying on as his namesake would. That left Catelyn and little Ty to play with each other.

Like her mother, 7-year-old Catelyn was quiet, stubborn, and determined. She never took ‘no’ for an answer, and she challenged Jaime on everything. As to her appearance, she looked like Myrcella. It hurt Jaime to see his little girl and half expect Myrcella’s sweet voice to call out to him.

While Jaime never felt as though the children with Cersei were his, he did love and care for them. Tommen and Myrcella were good children who didn’t deserve the fate the gods gave them. The private moment with Myrcella on the boat from Dorne was one that Jaime would both cherish and despair over for the rest of his days. In the same moment, Jaime gained and lost a daughter.

Shaking the memory from his mind, Jaime smiled at the children. “Come along. See the newest Tarth. You have a little sister.”

At the information, Catelyn beamed. “Thank the gods! We have too many Tarth boys. We can start to even it out.”

“ _Start_ to even it out?” Brienne grumbled from the bed. “My work is done. The rest of you children even it out when you start your own families.”

A fond smile tugged at the corners of Jaime’s lip as he moved to the bed and sat on the edge. Leaning down, Jaime placed a gentle kiss on her lips and whispered teasingly.

“You’re certain? Not one more? I so enjoy making them with you.”

Brienne swatted his chest and huffed. “No more.”

She aimed at chastising, but Jaime could see the fondness in her eyes. The children were speaking excitedly with Selwyn at their backs, but all Jaime could see was Brienne. He never thought it possible to love anyone as much as he loved her.

The thought of losing her was excruciating, and Jaime knew from experience how impossible it would be to recover from it. Naming their little girl after Selwyn’s lost love would provide a daily reminder for how precious life was.

Resting his forehead against Brienne’s, Jaime removed any jest from his tone. “You were amazing today, but you should rest. Let me watch Arianne and the children. I’ll bring the babe when she’s hungry.”

Brienne’s eyes were already fluttering shut as Jaime spoke. He knew that she needed rest as much as he needed her to rest. Jaime needed Brienne at full strength. She was his rock and the light which guided him in the darkness. His Evenstar.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. All the children were eager to meet their baby sister. Even the twins managed to go an hour without bickering while they held their new sister. As promised, Jaime brought little Arianne to Brienne when the babe fussed and needed feeding. Much to his relief, Brienne was able to get some much-needed rest.

That night when Jaime slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Brienne, he smiled warmly into her neck. Just 21 years ago Jaime thought his life over. When Brienne died, his world began to crumble around him. Even after they brought her body to Kinvara, the despair had continued when Brienne was raised, but had lost most of her memories.

When key memories returned, and Brienne agreed to marry him, Jaime felt like he finally had a chance to live. Now Jaime found himself surrounded by the love of his life, nine incredible children, and a goodfather who loved him dearly. His first grandbabe joined their family only a few moons prior, and soon he would see his third child married off.

It all felt too good to be true. A small part of Jaime feared that he would one day wake from this beautiful dream and find it all a lie. For now, he enjoyed the rhythmic rise and fall of Brienne’s chest. He enjoyed the moonlight shining through their room and casting a small light on the occupied cradle. He enjoyed the warmth spreading through his chest at the immense love he received and gave to his family.

_My life is perfect. What could possibly go wrong?_

**Brienne**

“The Giantsbanes will be at Evenfall soon, my lady.”

An attendant’s voice wafted under the door to their room as Jaime’s tongue dipped back between Brienne’s folds. It had been four moons since Arianne was born and five moons since Arya announced her betrothal to Jon Giantsbane.

Now they would host Tormund and his family at the Keep. The wedding would be in a moon turn, and the Giantsbanes would stay at Evenfall for as many weeks.

Brienne’s hands gripped the sheets as her back arched in pleasure. She tried to steady her voice as she called back to the attendant. “Alright. Thank you.”

Rubbing small circles against Brienne’s nub as his tongue dragged up and down Brienne’s lower lips, Jaime chuckled lightly. Warm puffs of air pushed against her folds as Jaime tongue began to explore deeper. Brienne’s hand desperately grabbed a fistful of Jaime’s hair.

Resisting the urge to pull Jaime’s face closer to her body, Brienne tilted her hips wantonly. She could feel a familiar tightening in her body as she neared release. Sensing how close she was, Jaime began to rub her nub frantically as he his tongue pushed deeper.

With a loud moan, Brienne found release. Her body trembled from pleasure, and Jaime slowly kissed his way back up her body. The feeling of Jaime’s cock at her entrance was enough to send Brienne begging for more. Angling her hips up, Brienne felt Jaime push into her.

The sensation of Jaime fully sheathed inside her never dulled with time. Brienne’s senses were heightened as Jaime’s lips found hers. The taste of herself on Jaime’s tongue was always startling. It seemed odd to Brienne that he could derive such pleasure from bringing her over the edge with his mouth.

Jaime moved slowly and pushed deep inside Brienne. A grunt of pleasure vibrated in Jaime’s throat as he sucked Brienne’s lower lip into his mouth. Grabbing her right leg, Jaime changed angles slightly and Brienne felt she may come undone again.

As he began to thrust harder and impossibly deeper, Brienne slid her hands down Jaime’s sides and to his ass. She pulled him close; holding him firmly in place. The effort shallowed his thrusts but kept firm pressure on that spot deep within that sent sparks throughout Brienne’s body.

Jaime moaned into her neck as his breathing labored. They both knew he should spill outside of her, but there was still moon tea in the Keep and Jaime loved the feeling of Brienne’s contracting walls squeezing the seed from his cock.

With a final push, Brienne felt a warmth flood her as Jaime’s cock throbbed and spilled his seed deep within. Jaime continued to rock his hips slowly against her aching nub. It always seemed that he could never bury himself deep enough for his satisfaction.

“Gods. You feel so good.” Jaime breathed into her neck. Through shallow breathing he spoke again as he continued to rock gently against her body. “Let Tormund show himself around the Keep. I want to stay like this.”

Brienne hummed in amusement as she continued to grip Jaime close. His cock began to soften inside, signaling the end of their coupling. Neither moved to break their union for some time before the sound of their children encouraged them to move.

As they washed up and readied for the day, Brienne groaned at the bickering of the twins from down the hallway. It was never vicious fighting between the boys, but rather a game of one-upmanship. The night prior, Brienne implored the children to be on their best behavior while playing host to the Giantsbanes.

While Brienne felt little need to impress Tormund, she did wish for them to have a pleasant stay. With seven children living there, a father who thought himself forty years younger than he was, and a husband who could be more child than man, Brienne knew that Evenfall could be overwhelming to guests.

When at last they were dressed for the day, Jaime and Brienne made their way downstairs and instructed the children to line up in greeting outside the Keep. With Arianne in her arms, Brienne moved into the courtyard with Jaime. Arya stood in eager anticipation at the head of the line. The children lined up by age as they had been taught, and all were looking presentable and tame; even the twins.

It wasn’t long before the Giantsbanes rode into the courtyard. Not surprisingly, they opted to ride rather than take a carriage up the winding path. Tormund rode at the front with Jon to his left and another boy to his right. Behind him, two women rode quietly, and Brienne assumed them to be Tormund’s wife and daughter.

As Tormund’s eyes landed on Brienne, his lips stretched into a wide smile. Brienne could hear Jaime grumbling at her side, but he bit his tongue as the guests dismounted and approached. Moving towards her rapidly, Tormund extended his arms and grabbed Brienne as though she was a life raft.

“My lady! You look amazing as ever!” Tormund tightened his hold on Brienne while being mindful not to crush little Arianne between them. It was the reason that Brienne insisted on holding the babe for their guests’ arrival; protection. Tormund stepped back and smiled widely at the babe.

“Look at you! Ha! Another Southron.” Tormund crouched slightly to see the babe. He beamed and glanced to Jaime.

“Kingkiller!” At the moniker, Brienne smirked and bit back a laugh. Her eyes darted to Jaime who huffed and forced a false smile to his face. Tormund clapped Jaime’s arms and nodded approvingly.

“Look at all these children!” With a raised brow, Tormund paused before continuing. “Don’t know though… I might have had even more with the big woman, but that’s in the past now.”

_What!?_

It was Jaime’s turn to bite back a laugh at Brienne’s incredulous expression. Glancing to her, Jaime’s brows rose in amusement and he mouthed an ‘oh’ towards her as Tormund called his kin over.

“You know my son, Jon, of course. This is my other son, Mance, and his wife, Dracilla.”

Brienne smiled warmly as she digested the information and committed their names to memory. Since Brienne was raised by Kinvara, she always feared losing memories again. It had been a frightening time in her life and shaped the way she committed names, faces, and moments to memory.

Mace looked the spitting image of Tormund, right down to the bushy brows and wide smile. His wife had dark hair and chestnut eyes. A pretty, young woman, Dracilla looked the most put together of their group. She and Mance appeared no older than the twins, but fierce as any Wildling.

The woman who Brienne assumed to be Tormund’s wife walked over slowly. She was half a head shorter than Brienne with wild, dark hair that fought for freedom from the ties poorly restraining it. Large blue eyes appraised Brienne as she stood uncomfortably close. Her body was curvaceous and her bosom strained against the woolen jerkin covering her upper body.

Tormund put a large arm around her shoulders and smiled. “This is my wife, Olgun.”

Returning the smile, Brienne nodded at the woman. “It’s lovely to meet you. My name is…”

“Brienne. Oh, I’ve heard about ya from Tormund. He did not embellish a bit.” The woman’s eyes drank in Brienne’s body appreciatively. The air seemed to still as Brienne’s eyes went wide.

_Gods. You have to be kidding me._

Jaime was barely keeping it together at her side. He turned away to hide his laughter, but the muffled sound was enough to capture Olgun’s attention.

“Is that the Kingkiller?”

Tormund grunted; an unamused expression flitting across his features. “Aye. It is.”

At the introduction, Jaime composed himself and faced the woman. With a formal smile he bowed his head. “In the south, they call me Kingslayer, but you can call my Jaime.”

Brienne watched as Olgun’s eyes darkened with lust. Like most women seeing Jaime for the first time, Olgun was practically salivating. Pushing past Tormund, Olgun stood unnecessarily close. “My husband may have spoken true about ya wife, but he downplayed ya.”

At her back, Tormund grumbled and shook his head. Olgun appraised Jaime as Tormund once did Birenne; a seven-course meal presented to a prisoner withheld food for a moon turn.

It was Brienne’s turn to bite back a laugh. Jaime was looking more uncomfortable by the minute and he pressed close to Brienne’s side. Laughing nervously as the woman appeared ready to jump on his body and ravish him, Jaime put an arm around Brienne’s waist.

“You did meet my wife, correct? Perhaps you didn’t see her under Tormund’s crushing embrace.”

The woman’s eyes darted back to Brienne and the lust did not diminish. “Glorious. The pair of you. Do ya mingle?”

Brienne stammered slightly and looked to Jaime in question. “Mingle? We often visit with our people…”

Leaning into Brienne’s side, Jaime spoke through gritted teeth for her ears only. “I think she means mingling of a less decent variety.”

Awkward glances were exchanged between Jaime, Brienne, and their guests. Tormund’s brows rose hopefully, and he took a step closer to his wife while staring at Brienne.

_This is going to be a long moon turn indeed._


	3. Encounters and Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fortnight has passed on Tarth, and things are getting weird with the guests.

**Jaime**

Moving into the study where he knew Brienne to be, Jaime sat down slowly in the chair opposite her. She was completing paperwork on behalf of her father in the running of Tarth, but Jaime knew the truth of her newfound helpfulness. Brienne was hiding form their guests.

As Brienne glanced at Jaime and stopped writing, her eyes went wide.

“Jaime. What’s happened? You look to have seen a ghost.”

Jaime couldn’t remove the horrified expression from his face, just as he couldn’t remove the encounter from his mind that had placed it there.

“I just wanted a bath.” His voice sounded like someone else’s. It was far away and frightened.

Rounding the desk, Brienne stood before Jaime and cupped his face in her hands. “Jaime. Focus. What’s going on?”

Through distant eyes, Jaime recalled the terrifying scene. “I had been in the yards sparring with Arya when Jon joined us. They seemed to prefer sparring with each other, so I gave my leave to come inside and bathe before lunch. My arm… you know how it gets. I wanted to enjoy the steam of the bathhouse, so I went there instead of having the staff bring up water to our tub.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed as she stared at him intently. Her head cocked to the side as Jaime sucked a deep breath.

“I was in one of the tubs and… Olgun and Tormund came in. Very naked. Very… furry. I… I told them there was another tub, but they got in mine.”

A small laugh escaped Brienne’s lips, and Jaime knew the memory prompting the response. It seemed poetic karma given his behavior at Harrenhal. This however was a far more frightening encounter.

The scene played out in Jaime’s mind, and he tried to shake the image. It was a vision that would haunt him for the rest of his days.

“Olgun said she preferred mine and she just… got right in. I tried to flee, and then she… she pinched my ass.”

Looking up slowly, Jaime’s brows furrowed as he observed Brienne struggling to hold in a laugh. Her face was red, and her shoulders were shaking with amusement. Unable to hold back the laughter any longer, Brienne guffawed. Her hand quickly rose to cover her mouth as a fit of laughter took hold of her body.

“This isn’t funny, Brienne! I’m scarred for life.” Jaime watched as Brienne backed away and tried to mask her amusement.

The Giantsbanes had been at Evenfall for a fortnight. While most guests would not reach Tarth until a few days before the wedding, some family began arriving early for an extended stay. Alya and Tyrion had arrived two days prior which helped provide Jaime with an excuse to avoid the Giantsbanes.

For the past fortnight, Olgun made her desires clear. She wanted both Jaime and Brienne. Composing herself, Brienne struggled to remove the smile from her face and tone.

“Oh stop it. You have only Olgun to contend with. I’ve been hiding from her _and_ Tormund. She came into the nursery while I was feeding Arianne the other night. You can’t imagine how awkward that was when she sat opposite me and stared the entire time. She told me that I had beautiful _milk channels_.”

Jaime snorted at the words. The Wildling woman was truly the female version of Tormund, but with even less propriety. Her advances were borderline harassing, but Jaime was uncertain how much was cultural difference versus her very nature.

Moving back towards him, Brienne patted Jaime’s head patronizingly. “There, there. You’ll be alright. Just have a nice glass of wine and go sit with Tyrion.”

“No. I’m staying in here with you. This room seems to frighten them.”

Brienne chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of Jaime’s head before returning to her chair. The Giantsbanes had only been in the room once and it was enough to keep them away for several days. If there was one thing that Jaime came to learn of the strange couple from the north, it was that they _hated_ planning.

The first week of their stay was meant to bring the families together and discuss the wedding details. As much as Jaime was content to hold a traditional southern wedding, Arya and Jon wanted to include some customs of the Free Folk.

To ensure everything was considered, Brienne offered to involve Tormund and Olgun. At first, they were quite eager. They shared customs of the Free Folk and scoffed at the details of southern weddings. After three hours in the study going over all the vendors, customs, and plans for the day, the northern couple had enough.

Tormund and Olgun were more than happy to leave the rest of the planning to Jaime and Brienne, and anytime they saw the Tarth couple enter the study, they moved quickly in the opposite direction. It became a safe space to hide under the guise of planning.

In truth, there was no more planning to be done. The initial meeting took three hours because it was meant to cover everything. Both Jaime and Brienne had as much desire for wedding planning as their guests.

The only reason they bothered to consider every detail was to ensure Arya’s happiness. While Arya did not wish for a large wedding, there were still enough that warranted consideration to guarantee fond memories for their daughter.

A loud knock at the door caught Jaime’s attention. He cringed at the thought that it might be Tormund and Olgun, but when Selwyn’s voice called out, he felt an invisible weight lift.

“Brienne. You in there, girl?”

With a small huff, Brienne called out. “Yes, as is your favorite child.”

Brienne raised an amused brow at Jaime who sat cockily in his chair. The father-son bond with Selwyn was something Jaime didn’t realize how much he needed. Selwyn considered Jaime as much his son as he had Galladon.

Their children aside, Selwyn was one of the greatest gifts that Brienne had bestowed upon Jaime. He would do anything for Selwyn, and the thought of someday living on Tarth without his goodfather’s big personality and fatherly love felt wrong.

When the door opened, Jaime turned in his chair and chuckled at the sight before him. Selwyn grumbled as he stomped into the room and took a seat next to Jaime.

“You look beautiful goodfather.” Jaime’s voice was teasing as he leaned towards Selwyn.

The older lord grumbled in response and crossed his arms. “Do shut up.”

It was hardly the first time that Jaime had seen Selwyn in such a state. Selwyn’s shoulder length hair had been sloppily braided and held together with multiple ribbons. His cheeks and lips were painted like a court fool might appear; the cheeks far too pink, and lips an awful shade of red.

A rumbling laugh pushed past Jaime’s lips as he continued to stare at Selwyn. “Truly, this is much better than the last attempt. Your eyes really stand out now. Very nice.”

Selwyn smiled sarcastically. “You fancy my eyes, son? Here… come closer so you can see better.”

Jaime was not so foolish as to lean closer. Even in his advanced age, Selwyn’s reflexes were quicker than men half his age and his hand would quickly be at Jaime’s throat. The timid voice of Catelyn called out from outside the study’s door. “Grandfather? Are you in there? Are you showing Mum and Dad?”

Selwyn froze and shook his head at Brienne, imploring her to not disclose his presence. His tone was desperate as he leaned forward and whispered. “Please. Don’t tell her.”

With an amused smile, Brienne called out. “Yes, sweetling! He’s here. Come in.”

Catelyn pushed open the door with her supplies in hand. With the arrival of her Aunt Alya, Catelyn had been mesmerized with the application of face paint. She sat in her aunt’s assigned room and watched as Alya applied the paint to highlight her features and add a touch of color.

“This is much improved from yesterday, Cat.” Brienne beamed and tried to hide the laughter threatening to escape. “I think you missed a spot. He needs a bit more below the left eye.”

Selwyn eyes narrowed in irritation before he plastered a fake smile to his face and turned around to see his granddaughter. His tone sounded strained as he called back to little Cat.

“Oh lovely. Here I thought there was no way to enhance my beauty.”

Jaime felt as though his head must burst from trying to smother his laughter into his palm. It truly was a ridiculous sight. Selwyn made court jester’s like sane by comparison. To make matters worse, Catelyn had aggressively colored in the right side of Selwyn’s face, while not applying the same excessive volume of paint to his left side. He looked deranged.

Catelyn moved into the room excitedly and set the paints down on Brienne’s desk. A slight whimper escaped Selwyn’s lips as Catelyn prepared the brush that she had procured from her aunt. The young girl began to work on her grandfather’s face with very serious expression lining her features.

While she worked, Jaime choked on his laughter. The older lord sighed and asked questions for the wedding to come.

“Are those Starks from the North coming?”

Brienne smiled and nodded as she wrote. “Of course. Arya said she would never miss the wedding of another Arya who refuses to be called a lady.”

Selwyn snorted; the act earning a glare from Catelyn. “Don’t move grandfather! I’ll mess up and you’ll look like a fool.”

The comment nearly did Jaime in. Leaning onto the desk and burying his head in his arms, Jaime’s shoulders shook with laughter. The movement and sound caught Catelyn’s attention.

“What’s wrong with father?”

Brienne sucked her lower lip into her mouth to keep from laughing. With a raised brow, she hummed. “Your father is just overcome with emotion at the thought of Arya’s wedding. Another child marrying off and leaving us.”

Clearing his throat, Jaime sat upright and nodded at his daughter. His eyes darted to Brienne and he hoped they conveyed how appreciative he was for her aid.

_Gods. I owe her for that save._

A sweet smile spread across Catelyn’s face. Her little hand came to Jaime’s shoulder and she leaned over. “It’s alright daddy. You still have me. I’ll do your face next to make you feel better.”

Jaime stiffed at the words and it was Selwyn’s turn to laugh. “Fantastic! You’ll need a lot of paint for Daddy’s face, sweetling. Much to touch up there.”

**Arya**

The hall was loud as Arya appraised the room. The staff had pushed together two long tables to accommodate the size of their dinner party. Across the table from Arya, the Lannisters sat together with the twins and Selwyn to their left.

Tyrion and Alya spoke with the twins as Selwyn listened in and offered japes from time to time. Tyrion and Alya had four children. Their eldest, Jaime, who was married to King Jon’s daughter, Princess Elia. After Jaime was 16-year-old Genna, 14-year-old Cyrenna, and 10-year-old Tyton.

Given the extended width at the ends of the rectangular tables, Arya’s parents sat shoulder to shoulder with Jon’s parents. Tormund and Olgun were loudly telling tales of life north of the Wall. While Jon chose to live in the North, his parents, brother, and goodsister remained in the true North.

Arya glanced to her right and caught her soon to be goodbrother’s eye. Mance was a kind young man, but like his father, he lacked southern propriety. His wife was quiet, but she seemed kind and skilled with a blade. They were young and did not yet have children of their own. From what Jon shared, it was likely the pair would wait some years before starting a family.

With Jon at her side, Arya felt an easy comfort and acceptance. For many years, Arya thought to never have anyone to sit next to at feasts. It was Arya’s deepest fear that she would see her youngest siblings married off and having children while she sat alone.

Jon leaned into her ear and whispered curiously. “What happened to your father’s and grandfather’s faces?”

Arya bit back a laugh as she looked to the men in question. They had spent near an hour scrubbing the face paint off that Catelyn had applied. Both men feigned sorrow at having to remove the ‘beautifully applied’ paint, but they claimed it necessary to not outshine the bride to be.

Sitting to Arya’s left, Cat sat beside Tyrion and little Sel. She was a curious child, but Arya loved her all the same. Arya mused that it would hardly surprise her to find Cat wearing a dress while knocking all the boys to the dirt in the training yard. Her younger sister enjoyed fashion and dolls as much as she enjoyed weaponry and rough play.

The young girl was as fierce as their mother, but she could be as courtly as their Aunt Alya when she felt like it. Looking to Alya and Tyrion, Arya smiled. They were in a deep conversation with the twins and unaware of the rest of the room’s chatter. It was wonderful to spend time with her aunt and uncle before more guests arrived.

Her eldest cousin, Jaime Lannister, looked so much like her father and Duncan that it was jarring. Like her brother and father, Jaime was constantly swooned over by the young women at court. It was absurd to watch, and Arya could do little more than roll her eyes. As Arya’s eyes met Princess Elia’s, she smiled warmly. 

Princess Elia was heavy with child at seven moons pregnant. Despite that, she was graceful and stunning. Arya considered that even a pregnant woman would look more appealing at her wedding feast than herself.

It was a frightening thing to realize how many people would attend the wedding. Arya hated being the center of attention as much as her mother did. The door to the hall opened and Pod walked in quickly.

“Apologies I’m late. Celia sends her regards, but she can’t make it. Little Brie isn’t feeling so well, so Celia is staying home with her.”

A knowing glance from little Sel reminded Arya of what was ailing Brie; a broken heart. Arya felt her face flush as a stream of well wishes were sent Pod’s way. Earlier that week, Arya came to find the truth in little Sel’s statement from five moons ago.

Pod’s middle child had a crush on Arya. A week prior, the 18-year-old woman had offered a tearful confession of her affections for Arya. Since then, Brie had made herself scarce and Arya worried after her.

It saddened Arya to have broken someone’s heart. Like Pod, little Brie had a warm disposition and was kind to everyone. Arya had hoped that Sel misread the young woman, but evidently, he had not. 

From across the table, Tyrion guffawed; his chin tilting to the ceiling as he shook his head. “You tried to dodge arrows for sport? Gods. You are truly your father’s son. Did I ever tell you of the time your father charged at a dragon!?”

_Oh gods. Not this tale again._

“Tyrion, you forget yourself with age. You’ve told the tale several times.” Jaime groaned at Brienne’s side. Waving a dismissive hand, Jaime huffed and leaned back in his seat.

“Ha! Kingkiller! What kind of madman charges a dragon? I remember the first time I saw the little crow ride that _thing_.” Tormund beamed at Brienne’s side.

The sight of her parents and the Giantsbanes sitting together was both amusing and horrifying. Arya was surprised they had managed to survive this long at Evenfall without killing one another.

The thought of her father and Tormund being in the same Keep for a moon turn had worried her immensely. What she had not anticipated, was Olgun lusting after _both_ her parents.

_Well, everyone thinks I look like my mother. I suppose that Olgun’s attraction to my mother explains why the woman keeps telling Jon that he won the hand of the most beautiful girl south of the Wall._

Leaning against Jon, Arya smiled as his hand reached for hers under the table. His lips grazed her ear as he whispered. “You look beautiful tonight.”

_Oh gods. I’ll never get used to that._

“You don’t have to say that. Not in a room full of these other women. I know what I look like.”

Jon snorted and shook his head. “There’s nothing so special about them. You’re the only one I see.”

The words were sweet, but still felt strange. It was because of Jon that Arya came to understand why her mother always cringed at Jaime’s compliments. There was something about being called beautiful that felt _wrong_.

They were two courses into the meal when the twins stood abruptly from the table and began bickering. Arthur scoffed and swatted Gal’s chest. “Come on then! I don’t want to wait any longer. Me and Genna against you and Cyrenna!”

At the twin’s sudden movement, the girls jumped up from their chairs excitedly and approached the boys. Alya looked between the youth in surprise. “What’s this now? We’re eating dinner.”

The young girls crowded their twin cousins and clapped eagerly. They began talking over one another as they stared up at the boys. Urging the girls towards the door, the twins placed a placating kiss atop Alya’s head. Gal patted Alya’s shoulder reassuringly as he spoke. “Don’t worry Aunt Alya, it’s not that far of a drop.”

“A drop! What!?” Alya pushed back her chair and called out as the four tried to exit the hall. It was Brienne who yelled out and halted their progress.

“Do not! You will not throw your cousins from the waterfall!”

Unwilling to miss out on the fun, Cat and Ty quickly left their own seats. Moving towards the group of four, Ty grabbed Gal’s arm. “Throw us instead! Genna and Cyrenna can watch. I never get a turn.”

Loud shouting broke out between the twins, Arya’s parents, and the younger children. Ever the diplomat, Ty spoke as a boy twice his age might. “We’ll just show the girls first. They can decide afterwards if they want to be thrown. Cat jumped on her own a year ago and she’s half their age. It really isn’t that far down.”

A momentary standoff between the young group and Arya’s parents brought a heavy silence over the room. With a huff, Brienne shook her head and pointed a finger at the twins.

“You will not throw the girls into the water from up there! You two fools can jump and race, but not them.”

The group left under Brienne’s strict instruction. Curious to see the waterfall and explore more of the island, Mance and Dracilla followed the young group from the hall.

It was a favorite game of the Tarth children. Gal and Arthur would choose a partner to chuck from atop of the waterfall before jumping in after them. Then they would race to the shore and see which team made it to the beach first.

When the game was explained to Alya and Tyrion, they were horrified. Shaking his head in dismay, Tyrion raised a brow at Jaime. “I remember you jumping from the cliffs at the Rock as a boy. I thought father might kill you.”

The dinner continued and the wine was flowing. Princess Elia and cousin Jaime had excused themselves an hour prior. Being so far along in her pregnancy, Elia was exhausted from travel and a full day of activity. As the adults grew rowdier, little Sel and Arya’s youngest cousin, Tyton, looked put out.

Little Sel called across the table to Tyton. “Cuz, lets go into the village. I’ll show you around and introduce you to everyone.”

Tyton looked to his parents who nodded in consent. Their departure left Arya with the Giantsbanes, her parents, Selwyn, Alya, Tyrion, and Pod. The hours seemed to drag on with Tyrion, Tormund, and Selwyn leading much of the conversation. 

Glancing down the table, Arya cringed as Olgun reached across Tormund and stroked Brienne’s hair.

“So smooth. Like your husband’s ass.”

_Oh disgusting! Why? How? I don’t want to know._

Arya watched as her father choked on his wine. While Brienne and Alya looked horrified, Selwyn and Tyrion appeared endlessly amused. Selwyn’s voice took on a teasing lilt as he patted Jaime’s shoulder.

“Has my goodson been _mingling_?”

A wave of embarrassment washed over Arya at the reminder of the awkward introduction in the courtyard a fortnight prior. Jon’s hand tightened around Arya’s as he groaned quietly. An apology shone in his eyes when he looked to her.

Tormund leaned back and rubbed Olgun’s back. “Did I ever tell you what they call my wife north of the Wall?”

Arya’s face fell and she muttered obscenities under her breath. She looked warily to her kin and watched as a deep unease set into their features. Judging by her parents’ reactions, they feared the tale to come and rightfully so.

A wide smile stretched across Tormund’s face and his chest swelled with pride as he looked to Olgun. For as much as they were both open regarding their attraction to others, Jon’s parents loved one another deeply. They were a true partnership in every sense of the word, and they never strayed from their marital beds… unless it was together.

Turning back to Jaime and Brienne, Tormund hit the table with his fist jubilantly. “Ha! My wife. Incredible woman. They call her ‘Bear Teats’.

Arya could hear her father mumble from across the room; his face buried in his flesh hand. “Seven take me.”

Seemingly unaware of her father’s reaction, Tormund smiled widely at those amassed. He threw out his large arms as he spoke. “Our people are warriors and we’ve lost many good women over the years. Like me, Olgun had babes from her first love. She never lost the milk. Great teats.”

Tormund’s hands cupped his own chest in demonstration as Jaime, Selwyn, and Tyrion struggled to control the laughter threatening to burst forth.

“Olgun fed the babes whose mothers died in wars with the Thenns before Mance Rayder united us. Well one day her group happened upon some bear cubs.”

A small groan pushed past Jon’s lips in anticipation of what was to come. He loved his parents deeply, but he knew they could be _peculiar_. Risking a glance at her parents, Arya could see her mother staring intently at the wine glass before her as though she could somehow fit inside of it and hide. Her face shone with horror as she listened to the story.

Jaime’s eyes watered from withheld laughter. His body shook as he sucked in his lower lip. Glancing to Olgun, Tormund rubbed her back proudly as he continued. He leaned forward and waved his arms dramatically.

“The momma bear was dead on the ground. Blood and guts all over. Somethin’ got to it, but the cubs must have hidden away. Well they came lookin’ for her. They were cryin’ and fussin’. My Olgun knew what to do. She picked two up; one to each teat.”

Raising imaginary bear cubs to his chest, Tormund looked down and arched his chest forward as if to offer a visual. A wide smile stretched across his face.

Olgun smiled proudly and nodded. “Ya just gotta flick the nipples a bit. Helps ensure the snouts don’t get in the way.”

With a grunt of approval, Tormund continued. “Those cubs nestled right in. Enjoyed every last drop. Now they’re the biggest bears in the north! Great monsters that could take over the world!”

Arya wanted to hide under the table. This was to be her goodmother, and all Arya could think of was the madness of Olgun holding bear cubs to her breasts. Part of Arya hoped it was simply another of Tormund’s farfetched tales. It didn’t seem remotely possible to nurse an animal as his story would suggest, but with Tormund and Olgun, Arya knew to question nothing.

Arya took a deep breath and glanced at her parents. Her mother appeared afraid to move or breathe. While Brienne seemed traumatized, her father’s eyes were wide and unblinking as he nodded emphatically in feigned understanding. His face was red from swallowed laughter.

Without looking to Brienne, Jaime leaned towards her and muttered. Whatever he said broke Brienne from the trance she was in. With a muffled laugh, she swatted Jaime and glared at him. Fortunately, Selwyn broke the awkward silence as Tormund took a long sip of his wine.

“So how smooth is my goodson’s ass?”


	4. Spears and Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning continues and Jaime learns some new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is some NSFW content ahead

**Brienne**

Jaime’s cock was hard and pushing insistently at Brienne’s pelvis. His lips trailed warm kisses down her neck as his thumb brushed across Brienne’s hardened nipple.

“Jaime. We can’t. Not now.”

Jaime groaned into her neck. “We can be quick.”

Brienne felt Jaime’s hand moving lower towards her breeches. Every part of her screamed to remove the offending garments, but the Giantsbanes were quite literally on the other side of the door. Biting her lip to keep from moaning at the feel of Jaime’s hand forcing its way down her smallclothes, Brienne summoned the strength to halt Jaime’s movements.

“Jaime. Later. We have to meet with them first.”

They were to take lunch in Brienne’s study and discuss dowry. Despite the northern couple’s preference to avoid the study, it was the quietest and most private place at the Keep to discuss such matters.

While not all marriages saw the bride’s family offering a dowry, Brienne and Jaime wanted to ensure that Jon and Arya were well provided for. The dowry would go to the Dreadfort rather than the Giantsbanes; a way to ensure the young couple had all the resources necessary to thrive.

Despite King Jon naming Jon Giantsbane as Lord of the Dreadfort, the Wildlings didn’t have much in way of coin. The Dreadfort had been unoccupied for many years, and Brienne worried that Arya and Jon would struggle to tend their lands and reach equal footing with the other vassals.

Of course, Brienne knew that House Stark would look after the young couple. Even with that knowledge, Brienne wanted to present a shared gift from the four parents.

Jaime began to grind against Brienne’s body. His voice was needy as he whispered. “I can’t wait. I need you now.”

Tormund’s laughter rumbled from the other side of the door as he and Olgun spoke. The sound snapped Brienne from the fog that was Jaime. It was always easy to get lost in him, no matter how inappropriate the setting.

“Jaime. They’re just outside. They saw us come in here.”

As Jaime’s fingers slipped inside Brienne’s folds, she gasped. His fingers began to work inside her body as his thumb pressed firm against her nub. Jaime rubbed his cock against Brienne’s hip as his fingers worked frantically.

“We’ll be quick.” Jaime’s voice was desperate as his hips began to move more erratically against her.

Brienne moaned and implored him to be swift about it. “Gods. Hurry up!”

Not a moment later, the study door was opening and the Giantsbanes barged inside. Brienne shoved Jaime back and covered her loosened laces. As the northern couple appraised them, Jaime quickly covered his tented breeches with his flesh and false hand; a strained smile on his face.

Tormund barked a laugh and raised a knowing brow. “I’ll be honest. I prefer not to mingle with the Kingkiller, but… if it gets the big woman in the mood.”

“We do not want to mingle, Tormund!” Brienne huffed and looked away as her face flamed.

“You said to hurry up! Well here we are.” Tormund looked baffled as he spoke. He glanced to Olgun who was too busy eyeing Jaime’s _problem_.

Brienne stammered and tried to compose herself. “I was… never mind. That wasn’t meant for you. Please, lets just… sit down and eat.”

Directing the Giantsbanes towards the table, Brienne heard Jaime mutter a string of obscenities. The splash of water at the corner table indicated his quick hand cleaning before he moved to Brienne’s side. His tone was imploring as he whispered to her.

“Can’t you tell them to come back a bit later?”

Shaking her head in refute, Brienne forced a smile as Olgun and Tormund took their seats. The couple sat opposite them at the table in the corner of the study. The study was large and comfortable for a group of their size.

On one side of the room, a desk was placed near the fireplace. It was where Brienne spent countless hours with Selwyn pouring over paperwork and writing all manner of correspondence with the Stormlands vassals and the kingdoms.

On the other side and where they now sat, a medium sized wooden table overlooked the gardens. It was not uncommon for Brienne and her father to take lunch in the study on days where the paperwork seemed never-ending.

Sitting down in a huff beside her, Jaime slouched in his chair and adjusted his cock. As Brienne began sharing information concerning the southern tradition of a dowry, the staff entered the room and began setting down platters of food. The northern couple eyed the food eagerly and began grabbing at the offering.

On the trays were fruits, cheeses, and lunch meats. The aroma wafted through the air and made Brienne’s mouth water as she spoke. With the wedding fast approaching, Brienne often missed meals as she had that morning.

Unlike Brienne, Olgun and Tormund cared little for propriety and social etiquette. They noisily ate their food; loud moans of approval filling the space around them. Had Brienne not been in the room, she would think the sounds sexual in nature.

Trying to maintain her composure, Brienne continued explaining the dowry and the state of the Dreadfort. At her side, Jaime watched in horror as the Giantsbanes devoured the food in the most suggestive manner possible.

Olgun was eyeing Jaime lustfully as she slowly took a piece of pork sausage in mouth. Across from Brienne, Tormund smiled lasciviously at her and licked the juices from a large piece of roast boar. Jaime mumbled at her side as she spoke.

“It’s gone now. The mood is ruined.”

When Brienne finished explaining everything, Tormund hummed and eyed her. “I would have finished you off.”

Brienne looked to Tormund in disgust as he smirked and raised a brow. “What? No… Tormund. Did you hear anything that I said!?”

“I’ll have you know that my wife is _quite_ satisfied, thank you.” Jaime protested at Brienne’s side.

Sensing the spiraling conversation and peacocking between the men, Brienne tried to remind them of the task at hand, but it was Olgun who pushed the conversation further in the wrong direction.

“It looked a good-sized _spear_. North of the Wall, I’m considered the best with a spear. My hand has a good grip. I love the feel of the wood under me fingers.”

Brienne’s brows furrowed as she looked to the woman. From the corner of her eye, Brienne could see Jaime slouching lower in his chair as though trying to disappear under the table.

“I’m sorry, but can we not speak about my husband’s cock. We’re discussing our children and the Dreadfort.”

Tormund hummed and spoke curiously. “Do you not want to discuss the Kingkiller’s cock because it doesn’t satisfy you?”

At the comment, all four began talking over one another; Jaime in defense of his spear, Brienne in defense of her husband’s spear, Olgun in desire to see said spear, and Tormund in question of said spear’s capabilities.

It wasn’t until the staff entered with tea that things quieted once more. As the staff set out teacups and began to pour the steaming liquid, Jaime mumbled loud enough for all to hear.

“Nine bloody children and he questions my spear.”

Brienne huffed in annoyance and thanked the staff. Taking a sip of her tea, Brienne called out in question. “Oh, Tessa. I’m so sorry, but could I trouble you for my _regular_ tea?”

The staff knew that every afternoon, Brienne took her moon tea. While she was getting on in age, Brienne’s moonbloods were still regular and it had returned a fortnight prior despite still feeding little Arianne. The moon tea was the only thing saving Brienne from a tenth pregnancy. Her body was too old and weary to be taxed to such an extent, and Jaime’s _spear_ far too true in it’s aim and ability.

Jaime snorted at the words and nodded emphatically. “It’s a very good spear.”

“Sorry m’lady, but… we’ve no more.”

Brienne and Jaime stiffed at the words. Glancing to Jaime, Brienne saw him pale. He began to whimper and mutter obscenities under this breath.

_That can’t be right. We have plenty of it._

“Pardon? There should be ample stores of it. We made certain that…”

The attendant interrupted; her eyes darting to Olgun and Tormund. “The guests m’lady. They… like the taste. Quite a lot.”

Tormund’s brows shot to his hairline. “Yes! That fucking tea is amazing! Best I ever had. Usually I hate this southern shit… like this here they gave me now. In the true North, we drink ale and giant’s milk! That tea is good though!”

Leaning forward excitedly, Olgun shook her head. “We had some of your leftover tea the day we arrived. It’s incredible! We’ve been enjoyin’ it after each meal. A few pots even!”

Brienne choked back a sob. The only other sound to be heard was that of Jaime’s head smashing into the table as he groaned.

**Arya**

“They need to leave, and they need to leave _now_.”

Arya listened as her father ranted about the Giantsbanes for the tenth time within the hour. They had been in the yards training all afternoon. Little Sel, Arya, and her father sat panting on the rock wall as they took a water break.

“First, that woman assaults my person. Now, I can’t even…” Arya watched as her father cut himself off and looked away while shaking his head.

Little Sel chuckled and mouthed the words ‘moon tea’ while their father’s head was still turned away. Rage simmered below the surface of her father’s usually calm exterior. Turning back to them, Jaime’s face scrunched in distaste.

“And what is with the eating!? I should never have mocked your mother for the way Tormund used to stare at her while taking a meal. It’s awful! Being looked at like you’re some fucking part of the meal itself.”

Arya risked another glance at little Sel who was trying and failing to stifle his laughter. His broad shoulders shook as he looked to the ground. The tip of his blade wedged into the grass as he leaned against it.

With a heavy sigh, Arya turned to her father and spoke apologetically. “I’m sorry, Dad. The wedding will be here soon enough, and then they’ll return north.”

Jaime dropped his water flagon to the ground and huffed. Reaching over, her pulled Arya against his side and placed a kiss to her head.

“I wouldn’t endure them for anyone else; especially not the twins. Awful.”

Arya chuckled and looked to her father. Whether on account of her appearance or awkwardness, Arya noticed that he always treated her differently than her siblings. He was gentler and more protective. Pride always filled his chest when he introduced Arya, but she couldn’t help but wonder if it was to compensate for her perceived shortcomings.

“Thank you. You’ve always offered more than I deserve.” Arya spoke quietly at his side.

The words were loud enough to reach little Sel’s ears. His face fell and he grumbled in irritation. Arya’s younger brother detested hearing her speak of herself in such a way, and Sel understood Arya’s insecurities better than most.

Pulling back slightly to meet her eyes, Jaime appraised Arya as though she was half mad. “You deserve more than you realize. Gods. I hate when you say things like that. You sound like…”

_My mother._

Jaime cut himself off and looked away once more. After a moment’s pause, Jaime looked back at Arya. “I’m happy for you. Jon is a good young man. He’ll do right by you. If not, Sel and I will come and beat him to a pulp.”

Little Sel chuckled at the words, but his eyes shone with fondness as he looked to Arya. He had just celebrated his 13th nameday and somehow, he managed another growth spurt. With a teasing smile, he raised his blade and pointed at Arya.

“Forget this old man. Lets have a proper spar for you to remember Tarth by. You’ll not have a true challenge until you come home again for a visit.”

 _So cocky. Such a Lannister at heart_.

Arya stood from the rock wall and looked to her father. “Are you going to join us?”

Jaime grimaced and stood slowly. “I’m too old for this. I feel like you grandfather of late. You and Sel have fun. I’m going to take a _private_ bath this time. Protect my _ass_ ets.”

Before Arya could walk back towards little Sel, Jaime grabbed her arm. “Don’t ever question your worth. Anyone who doesn’t see you as invaluable is simply poor of heart and can’t afford you. I’m not supposed to say this, but…”

Arya chuckled and nodded. “Yes, yes. I’m your favorite child. You told Duncan as much when he named Jay after you. You told Joanna as much when she knitted you a little glove for your stump. Then you told Sel as much when…”

Jaime scoffed and feigned offense, interrupting Arya in the process. “Duncan is my favorite _eldest_ child. Joanna is my favorite _first born_ daughter. Little Sel is my favorite _human mountain_. You’re my favorite _child_. Just don’t tell the others.”

With a huff of laughter, Arya nodded and wrapped her arms around Jaime. The gods couldn’t have gifted her a better father. Jaime liked to put on a good show of indifference, but he was the most sensitive Tarth by far.

Jaime’s arms squeezed her tightly as he pulled down Arya’s head and placed another kiss to her forehead. “I love you. Now go knock your brother to his ass. He’s annoying me.”

With a teasing punch to her father’s arm, Arya jogged towards Sel and raised her blade. The younger boy snickered and raised a knowing brow. “Are you the favorite child again?”

Arya smirked and nodded as their father moved back towards the castle. With a loud guffaw, little Sel raised his blade. “I was his favorite last night when I let him hide behind me at Olgun’s approach.”

They sparred for another hour before Jon joined them. After breaking for the day, the threesome decided to walk the gardens together. Little Sel was curious to hear of their plans after they made their vows.

_Such a gossiper. I’m certain the whole of Tarth will know our plans by this time tomorrow._

As they walked, Arya caught sight of little Brie with her father, Ser Pod. Arya’s walks through the garden were usually taken with Sel and Brie. Since the Giantsbanes arrived on Tarth, Brie had made herself scarce. After her tearful confession some weeks ago, Arya rarely saw the young woman.

It broke Arya’s heart to see Brie so upset. She never meant to do anything that would lead the young woman on. Arya considered Brie a good friend and hoped she would find love. The young woman had much to offer, and her parents were as supportive as Arya’s own.

At the sight of Arya’s hand on Jon’s arm, Brie fled the area quickly. Pod called out after her, but Brie ignored his pleas and kept moving in the direction of the Keep. Glancing at Ser Pod, Arya’s face fell. He appeared distraught as he watched Brie’s retreat.

“I’ll meet you inside. I’m going to speak with Ser Pod.”

Jon and little Sel continued walking as Arya jogged after Pod. The knight had been a dear friend of her mother’s for longer than Arya had been alive. Pod was Tarth’s Master at Arms. He was well-regarded on the island and he did a fantastic job of ensuring the island’s safety.

“Ser Pod. Might I have a word?” 

Always with a warm smile, Pod bowed his head in greeting. “My lady. Of course. How are you?”

Arya grimaced slightly and nodded. She hated being called ‘lady’, but she understood that Pod meant no harm. “I’m well, but I’m worried about Brie.”

At the mention of his daughter, Pod’s smile faded. “She’s not been herself lately. Please don’t take it personally.”

Arya feared upsetting Brie further by disclosing the information, but she worried after the young woman. “I know why she is upset. She told me.”

Pod’s brows furrowed at the words. He tilted his head in question and glanced towards the Keep. “She did? She’ll hardly speak to me or her mother.”

Arya felt her nerves kick in as she averted her eyes. Toeing at the pebbles below her foot, Arya summoned the courage to speak truthfully. “Not long after she heard of my betrothal, she confessed her _feelings_ for me.”

Understanding washed over Pod’s features. A slight relief lined his face. “Thank the gods. I was so worried it was something awful. Not that a broken heart is a good thing, but there could be far worse reasons to withdraw.”

Arya smiled and nodded. “I feel terribly. She’s a sweet girl, it’s just…”

“You love Jon.” Pod smiled warmly and squeezed Arya’s arm. “Brie is young. She might think it the end of the world now, but she’ll move on. I’ll not tell her you told me, but I appreciate it. Her mother will be relieved too.”

While Arya wasn’t surprised that Pod and his wife would be supportive of Brie, she worried after the rest of the kingdoms. The world was not kind to women who loved other women, or men who loved other men. Her own parents had always been supportive and open to whoever their children loved, but it was not a common position to be in.

Her mother shared stories of Renly Baratheon, the man she fancied herself in love with until she met their father. Arya hoped it would be like that for Brie. She prayed to the Seven that the young woman would come to know her feelings for Arya as little more than a crush when she found her true love.

“If I can find love, I know Brie can. She deserves it. I’m glad she has you and Lady Celia.”

Pod smiled and nodded. “You and your mother are far too similar. You both are much easier to love than you realize. On the matter of Brie, I thank you. It’s my wife and I who are blessed. She’s a good girl; her and her siblings. I’m just so relieved. Gods! I thought she was pregnant! Again, I thank you. She’ll find her love someday and look back on all this with a laugh. Your mother was no different. I know she has told you of Renly.”

Arya nodded as they began to walk towards the castle. “It’s strange. I can’t picture either of my parents with anyone else.”

A small smile tugged at Pod’s lips. “There was a time when I worried whether they would find their way back to one another. It was never a worry of another coming into their lives, but rather their own demons. It’s still so strange to think back on all that happened between them.”

Pod drifted off in a memory. It was one not often spoken about by those closest to her parents. Her parents _certainly_ never spoke of it. Their mother’s death.

Arya knew of her Aunt Cersei. She knew of the twisted relationship between her father and his twin. She knew of her dead half-siblings too. The shame on her father’s face when he admitted to it was terrible to recall, but Jaime wanted them to hear the truth from his lips and no one else’s. 

Parts of the story were never shared, such as how their mother died or all that Lady Sansa had done; only that she betrayed Brienne. There was one part that always nagged Arya. Stopping her progress towards the Keep, Arya looked at Pod curiously.

“Ser Pod. There has always been one part of the tale shared by you, Uncle Tyrion, grandfather, and King Jon that doesn’t make sense to me. After all my parents had been through together, and considering Lord Bran describes them as twin flames, why did my mother struggle to believe it? My father’s love that is. Why does she still seem… hesitant… at times? It’s just so obvious to everyone how much my father loves her.”

A sad expression lined Pod’s face. “That is a question for them. I know the answer, but… it isn’t my story to tell.”

With a heavy sigh, Arya and Pod continued their progress towards the Keep. They stepped inside Evenfall and were immediately greeted with loud shouting. Her father came running down the stairs in naught by his breeches. He appeared to be soaking wet from his bath, and Olgun was fast-moving at his back.

“Brienne! Brienne, come fix this! I can’t take it anymore!”

Jaime’s face was a storm as he marched towards the study while holding up his breeches.

_Oh gods, no. Now what?_

Olgun threw up her arms in confusion. Her wild, brown hair stuck out at all sides as she huffed down the staircase. “I did what ya Southrons asked. I knocked!”

Jaime rounded on her, nearly dropping his unlaced breeches as he spoke. “I didn’t say ‘enter’!”

With a scoff and shrug of her shoulders, Olgun stepped forward. “Ya said ya wanted a private bath. I thought that was an invitation.”

Pod snorted at Arya’s side and tried to cover his laughter. At the commotion, Tyrion and Alya emerged from the hall. They appeared to have been taking tea as was evidence by the cup in Alya’s hand. Taking in the scene, Tyrion moved slowly towards his brother as Jaime shouted at Olgun.

“An invitation!? I was in _my_ room.”

Moving to interject, Arya tried to subdue the situation. “Father, I think it was just a misunderstanding. They’re a bit _freer_ in the North where it concerns the concept of private rooms.”

By freer, Arya meant nonexistent. On the one occasion where Arya joined Jon north of the Wall, she was surprised to find that the dwellings were entirely open. There was a raised loft where the beds were, but privacy was nonexistent. Baths were taken in hot springs among others. Feeling awkward about her body, Arya had elected to bathe at night when everyone else was sleeping.

Jaime gawked at Arya as though she was half mad. “I’m sorry. Did I somehow pass north of the Wall and not realize it? I thought we were still on Tarth where we bathe privately or with only our spouse.”

“Ya very tense. I only meant to help ya release some pressure.” Olgun’s tone was very suggestive, but then she procured something from her pocket. She dangled it in front of Jaime as though it explained everything.

Arya’s head cocked in consideration. She had never seen anything like it before. The object was a hand’s length and rounded at one end. It looked to be wrapped in sealskin or another type of raw hide.

Tyrion stepped forward and realization dawned on his face. He began nodding in understanding; a smile tugging at his lips. Unaware of his brother’s knowledge of the item’s purpose, Jaime stared at Olgun with furrowed brows and a question on his face. “What is that?”

“I use it for Tormund all the time when he’s feelin’ a bit tense. It goes up ya arse.”

_Oh gods. That has been in Tormund’s… no. I can’t._

Tyrion nodded and looked to Jaime. “They’re quite popular in some areas of the world. Quite effective. I tried one during my time across the Narrow Sea. You shouldn’t dismiss it until you’ve tried it.”

Ignoring his brother’s rambling, a look of pure horror washed over Jaime’s features as he backed away slowly. “Brienne!!!!!”

Turning on heel, Jaime ran towards the study and pushed through the door. It was evident that Arya’s mother wasn’t inside judging by the frantic expression on Jaime’s face.

“Brienne! Gods damnit! _Brienne_!!!!”

Charging up the stairs from the kitchens, Brienne’s eyes went wide. Close at her back was Tormund who was shoving a lemon cake into his mouth.

Brienne quickly appraised the group and looked to Arya’s father. “Jaime! What’s going on!?”

Tormund’s brows furrowed as he watched Jaime crash into Brienne. A frantic Jaime grabbed Brienne’s face and began speaking rapid-fire at Brienne. Arya and Pod struggled to recover from the information Olgun had shared; their faces awash with distaste for the knowledge of where _that_ object had been.

Confusion lined Tormund’s features as he looked towards them. When he saw the object dangling in Olgun’s hand, a wide smile stretched across his face. He nodded emphatically and clapped Jaime on the shoulder.

“My stress reliever! All ya had to do was ask, Kingkiller! We’re happy to share, though I’d rather ya found your own. Seems a bit personal.”


	5. Wives and Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime spends time with two important women in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW content ahead

**Jaime**

“It was in his ass, Brienne. She put it right in front of my face after it had been _there_.”

Brienne rubbed Jaime’s back to settle him as they lay on the bed in their room. He was still damp from his interrupted bath and laying stomach down on the bed. Looking into Brienne’s eyes as her position mirrored his, Jaime noted the smirk on her face.

“It isn’t funny. This moon turn is doing irreparable harm to me. I’m unwell.”

At Jaime’s words, a rumbling laugh shook Brienne. The bed vibrated as she chuckled uncontrollably. Jaime wanted to sulk, but the sight of her smiling face was too precious to scowl at. Seeing Brienne smile so freely was Jaime’s weakness.

Closing the space between them, Jaime’s lips found Brienne’s. He felt Brienne’s hand run through his damp hair. With their lips pressed together, Brienne’s mouth stretched into a carefree smile. The mirth emanating from her tugged at Jaime’s heart, and any displeasure at the encounter with Olgun melted away.

Bringing his own hand to Brienne’s head, Jaime caressed her cheek before reaching for her hair. Their lips parted and Jaime opened his eyes. They lay staring at one another for a moment before Brienne spoke.

“Are you unwell husband?” The corners of Brienne’s lips tugged into a smile as she tried to stifle a laugh. Jaime pouted and nodded in reply.

“Very much so. They’ve taken all the moon tea. They’ve propositioned my wife. They’ve questioned my spear. They’ve offered to let me use Tormund’s ass toy.”

Brienne’s eyes closed tightly as another fit of laughter shook her body. Taking a moment to enjoy her reaction, Jaime was surprised when Brienne moved on top of him and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“Do you need me to relieve some _pressure_?”

As Brienne’s tone shifted and the mirth in her eyes was replaced with lust, Jaime felt his cock respond immediately. Brienne placed a slow trail of kisses down his chest to his stomach. Her lips left a fiery path as her hands pulled down Jaime’s breeches.

_Fuck. This was worth it._

Jaime’s cock was hard instantly as Brienne’s lips moved south of his navel. As her hair brushed lightly against his hips, Jaime felt Brienne’s lips against his cock. Over the years, Brienne proved her skill with all manner of swords. She knew what Jaime liked better than he knew himself.

As her mouth took the length of him, she applied just enough pressure to drive Jaime to the point of madness. He had to resist the urge to thrust into her mouth as Brienne’s tongue traced the pulsating vein running down his cock.

Brienne made her way back up to the head of his cock. She teased the tip while her fingers worked his length. A jolt of pleasure ran through Jaime’s body as she began to take him in mouth once more.

_Gods. I want to be inside her._

Jaime whimpered as Brienne picked up the pace. “Brienne. I need you.” 

Sucking with just enough pressure to elicit a deep groan from Jaime, Brienne continued the motion. Her hand worked his cock as she reminded him of their predicament. “No moon tea.”

_Seven hells! Fuck the moon tea._

Before Jaime could protest, Brienne applied the sweetest pressure with her mouth. Jaime felt his body tighten as his pleasure built. Any further protest died on his tongue as Brienne quickened her movements and brought Jaime to the edge. All Jaime could feel was Brienne. The warmth of her mouth wrapped around his throbbing cock. The touch of her skilled hand as it applied an exquisite pressure.

Brienne’s left arm held Jaime’s hips down to prevent him from thrusting upwards. Clutching the linens with his flesh hand, Jaime squeeze his eyes shut and spoke Brienne’s name as though a prayer to the Seven. With one final flick of her tongue, Jaime felt himself come undone in her mouth. His breathing was labored as his eyes opened and the room came back into focus.

Crawling up the bed towards him, Brienne kissed the corner of his mouth and rested on his chest. Her thumb caressed his side as Jaime clung to her as though she was the only thing him keeping him anchored during a storm.

“Feel better?”

Brienne’s voice was a mix of amused and fatigued. It had been a long day of dealing with the Giantsbanes. Both Jaime and Brienne had been on edge in the final days leading up to the wedding. Today however had proven a new form of torture for Jaime.

Humming in satisfaction, Jaime gripped Brienne tighter in his arms. “Much better. Tormund can keep his weird toy.”

Brienne chuckled against his chest. “Tyrion seemed impressed.”

Jaime cringed at the thought and shook his head. “That’s very nice for him. I prefer my wife, thank you.”

Brienne raised her head; an amused smile stretching across her face. Every time it didn’t feel possible to love her more, Jaime felt himself fall deeper into all things Brienne. Rolling Brienne to her back, Jaime placed a delicate kiss to her lips.

“I love you. I wish you understood how much.”

Gentle fingers reached up for his cheek. Brienne stroked his face absently and hummed. She mumbled more to herself than Jaime as she studied his face. “Across lifetimes.”

Jaime leaned in to kiss her lips once more. He scolded his cock’s inability to recover faster, but any plans for convincing Brienne to stay abed were thwarted by the sounds of Arianne’s cry from the nursery. With a whimper, Jaime dropped to the pillow by Brienne’s head.

“No. How is she not feeding herself yet?”

Brienne chuckled and rubbed his back slowly. “Yes. How dare our five moon old babe not make her way to the kitchens to request warm milk.”

Feigning sincerity, Jaime pushed his body off the bed and nodded. “Exactly! I’m worried for her. The others were training with a sword by this point.”

The returning smile from Brienne could have melted the Wall itself. With a dramatic sigh, Brienne moved from the bed.

“No. Come back. Let _Bear Teats_ handle her.” Jaime called out teasingly from the bed as Brienne moved towards the door.

Brienne chuckled and shook her head. “She may be able to handle a bear, but not a lion. Perhaps lock the door this time or you might get quite the surprise.”

Jaime flopped to his back and smiled. Distantly he knew what a fool he must look like with his breeches around his ankles and his cock hanging out, but he cared little. When Arianne’s cries from the nursery ceased, Jaime stood from the bed and finished dressing. He glanced at the failed bath in the corner of the room and chuckled.

Making his way to the hall for supper, Jaime ran into Selwyn. “My boy! There you are. I hear you had quite the proposition earlier.”

Selwyn could barely contain his laughter as they walked towards the hall together. As was the case many nights prior, the hall was filled by the time Jaime entered. His children, kin, and the Giantsbanes were amassed around the table already enjoying each other’s company.

Taking his seat, Jaime felt Tormund’s eyes on him. Glancing left and over the empty seat that Brienne typically occupied, Tormund slapped Jaime’s back playfully and barked a laugh.

“Ya feelin’ better now, Kingkiller?”

Pressing his lips together, Jaime hummed in response before reaching for his wine. He brought the cup to his lips and took a sip. The wine was heavy and dried his tongue. The taste reminded him of the feast at Winterfell when the dead fell. A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips at the memory.

The adults around the table was deep in conversation as the staff placed plates of food before those assembled. Tormund’s voice spoke quietly at Jaime’s side.

“You’re good together. You and the big woman. We’re lucky men. Our wives love us somethin’ fierce.”

The uncharacteristically sincere words startled Jaime. He glanced at Tormund who was appraising the room; a small smile at his lips. Tormund’s finger outstretched towards the far end of the table and he spoke once more.

“My Mance and his wife like your kids. Said they’re good people like the pair of you. Thank you for having us.”

Jaime followed Tormund’s finger to see the Giantsbane children and his younger five. They were huddled together at the end of the table exchanging weapons and excitedly discussing the merits of each. A small laugh rumbled in Jaime’s chest as he considered them.

For as strange and sexually charged as Tormund and Olgun were, they were good parents with well-behaved children. Nodding slowly, Jaime glanced at Tormund.

“They’re all good kids. We’re glad to have you.” At Jaime’s words, Tormund chuckled and smacked Jaime’s back playfully. Before the moment became too sincere, Jaime spoke teasingly. “Perhaps next time, just leave your butt toys at home.”

A loud barking laugh pushed past Tormund’s lips and he shook his head. “Come on, Kingkiller! Where’s your sense of adventure!”

“There are some places I don’t care to adventure, but I’m very happy for you.”

Tormund slapped the table and laughed impossibly louder. “I like you! It only took twenty or so years, but you’re a good one. Just like the little crow.”

Not before long, Brienne came into the room with Arianne in her arms. The babe was content after eating, and she babbled happily as Brienne sat down with her. Reaching for his youngest, Jaime smiled widely.

“My favorite child. There you are.”

From across the table, Arya snorted and shook her head. “Sel. I’m not the favorite anymore. Arianne is in the room now.”

Little Sel guffawed and nodded in recognition. “Just wait. Her day will come. Number ten will be here in nine moon turns I bet.”

Biting back a laugh, Jaime glanced to Brienne as she stiffened. “Sel! Enough of that talk now. Leave me be.”

The 13-year-old raised a knowing brow. “Whatever you say Mum. I feel a bit parched. Wonder if the staff can bring out any _tea_.”

**Arya**

Sitting on the patio, Arya leaned against her father’s side. His arm was draped over her shoulder as he chuckled lightly. The low rumble of his chest was a sound that transported Arya back to her childhood. Her father was her greatest supporter and protector. While Jon would walk hand in hand with Arya through life, it was Jaime who carried her to that point.

“Are you certain about this? I can take you to Essos if you’re unsure. Just say the word.”

Arya snorted and sat up straight. “Yes, Dad. I’m certain.”

With a heavy sigh, Jaime shrugged and looked out over the yards. In the distance, Arya could see little Sel and her grandfather sparring against the twins. She grimaced at the sight.

“Grandfather is getting too old to spar the twins. They’re animals.”

Jaime snorted and followed her eyeline. “I’m more surprised that the island hasn’t sunk under the weight of those four. They’re just massive.”

The approaching footsteps of the Giantsbanes and her mother reached Arya’s ears. That morning, they would break their fast together before the day’s events were underway.

In half a day’s time, Arya would say her vows to Jon. There was a nervous excitement in the air as Arya turned and met Jon’s eyes. An easy smile stretched across his face that made Arya’s stomach flutter.

The Giantsbanes sat opposite the Tarths at the table. With Jon directly across from her, Arya could feel his legs stretch out under the table to reach both sides of her legs. The staff began to bring out food and drinks for their group. It would be another day of strange conversation to serve as background noise to Arya’s meal.

“Kingkiller! I was telling Olgun how likely it was that none of this would come to pass. Ha!”

Arya glanced to her father and saw the confusion on his face. His eyes darted to Brienne who only shrugged in shared ignorance as she took a long sip of her water.

“If what came to pass?”

Tormund leaned forward and waggled his brows. His hand waved slightly at Jon and Arya. “This. The big woman and I were ready to give in to our love and have babes of our own just before you showed up at Winterfell. Of course… you stole her from me. Just took her right like that.”

Tormund snapped his fingers and sighed. A wistful look flitted across the redhead’s face as he glanced to Brienne. Arya groaned inwardly. The story was one she could do without hearing for the hundredth time. With a longsuffering sigh, Jaime leaned back and put his arm around Brienne’s shoulders.

“Strange. I don’t recall Brienne showing any interest in you. Either way, she was not mine to _steal_. She is a knight and could run a sword though anyone trying to claim her as a possession.”

A small smirk stretched across Arya’s lips as she looked to Jon. They had a similar conversation after Jon proposed. For as much as Jon was familiar with southern customs, he had a bit of the true North in him. From time to time, he spoke like Tormund did, and Arya made it quite clear that she was not an object to be obtained. 

While the Free Folk valued and respected their warrior women, the manner in which men went about ‘stealing’ a woman to take as a bride unsettled Arya.

Tormund scoffed. “Not interested!? Ha! You should have seen the way she looked at me. Like she wanted to tear out my organs and eat them for supper.”

At the words, Tormund and Olgun shared a lustful look at each other. Their love was ferocious and untamed. It seemed nothing like what Arya imagined her mother would want.

Jaime sighed and stabbed at a piece of fruit on his plate. “You didn’t even know her. We had _history_ together. She was practically wearing my House cloak when you met her.”

The journey of her parents’ love had not been a straight path. There were twists and turns along the way, but they always found their way back to one another. It was a love tale like no other, and one that Arya romanticized as a young girl.

At the words, Brienne scoffed and looked to Jaime. “Wearing your House cloak? My memory may have left me for a time, but I certainly don’t recall any of _that_.”

Clutching his chest, Jaime reeled back as if slapped. “The sword belt wasn’t like a cloak? It had our House sigils on it! That sword at your hip screamed Brienne Lannister of Tarth. And I _know_ I got those measurement right for the armor.”

“You can’t be serious.”

Nodding dramatically, Jaime pushed his point. “We practically spoke our vows as you left King’s Landing with Pod.”

Shaking her head, Brienne could do little more than sigh. Despite Brienne’s protest and feigned annoyance, Arya saw the ghost of a smile tugging at her mother’s lips. Of course, her father saw it too. He slipped his left arm around Brienne and tugged her close.

Over the years, Arya learned to ignore her parents’ affection for one another. In her youth, she and her siblings would groan in distaste as Jaime showered Brienne with kisses and affectionate touch. Now as a woman just hours from exchanging vows with her own love match, Arya could appreciate her parents’ love for what it was. True. Pure. Everlasting.

Bran’s words from a year prior echoed in Arya’s mind as she considered her parents.

_‘Twin flames. Their love was strong enough to beat death. Not even the gods would deign to keep them apart.’_

Arya’s oldest brother, Duncan, had struggled with their parents’ love the most. Duncan assumed it was how all marriages were meant to be, and he feared a lifelong search that would never yield such a match. Fortunately, Duncan made a love match and now had a grandbabe to show for it. He came to realize the absurdity in comparing marriages.

Like individuals, each marriage was unique. Trying to compare would only lead to a lifetime of disappoint. Instead, Duncan focused on his own life and love. Arya had vowed to do the same. Arya knew that she loved Jon with every part of herself.

Whether others would deem them twin flames seemed irrelevant. They were happy with each other and miserable when apart. That was all that mattered.

Their parents continued speaking among themselves as Arya and Jon gazed lovingly at one another from across the table. It was still strange to believe that later that day, Arya would marry Jon. For so long, she thought to never receive love in return.

Later that day as Arya stood in her room preparing to make her way towards the Sept, she looked in the mirror and grimaced. Joanna had insisted on making Arya a dress. Her older sister arrived a week ago with her husband, Prince Ned. Of course, Joanna had announced that she and the prince were expecting their first babe.

Arya loved her sister dearly, but she was the physical embodiment of everything Arya felt she was not. It hardly surprised Arya that her perfect sister was already working to give the kingdoms a future heir. While Joanna fussed over Arya’s dress, Cat had watched from the corner and smiled widely. The younger girl was excited for the event, but Arya wanted nothing more than to say her vows to Jon and make an early exit from the feast.

Brienne stood before Arya and smiled warmly. She looked to Arya’s sisters and nodded towards the door. “Go on girls. I’ll meet you at the Sept. Give me a moment with your sister.”

Doing as their mother bid, Brienne looked to Arya. A knowing smile tugged at her lips. “I won’t tell you how beautiful you look, because you won’t believe me. I also won’t tell you how proud I am of the woman you’ve become, because you’ll roll your eyes at me.”

On cue, Arya rolled her eyes and Brienne snorted in response. With a small smile, Brienne brushed a stray lock of hair from Arya’s face. “Just remember that no matter how you feel about yourself, those around you know the truth of it. You’re easy to love, talented, and, to us, beautiful. Jon certainly thinks you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, so hold on to that knowledge when you walk into the Sept. Just look at him and you’ll see the truth in his eyes.”

Arya swallowed thickly and nodded. Before she could speak, Brienne pulled Arya into an embrace and squeezed tightly. A knock at the door caught their attention. Brienne moved to the door and opened it to reveal Jaime. His eyes went wide at the sight of Arya.

“A dress! Who are you and where is my daughter?” Jaime smirked and walked into the room.

Her father was annoyingly handsome. Arya imagined every young girl at the feast… and Olgun… would be drooling over him. As Jaime stepped into the room, Brienne gave her leave. Her mother would take Arya’s siblings over to the Sept and Jaime would escort Arya.

“You looked beau…”

Before Jaime could finish, Arya huffed and shook her head. “Don’t. Just… lets not talk about it. This was Joanna’s idea. I hope Jon doesn’t change his mind at the sight of me.”

Jaime’s brows furrowed. The words seemed to pain him, and he moved forward. “Enough of that, Arya. I hate it when you speak that way. Must you always talk like…”

_Yes, my mother._

The words trailed off from Jaime’s lips and a momentary silence fell over the room. Taking a deep breath, Arya considered her father. Something gnawed at Arya throughout life. She wondered if on her wedding day, her father would be honest about it.

“If I ask you something, would you promise to speak true?”

At Arya’s question, Jaime’s brows furrowed. “Have I ever _not_ been honest with you?”

_Well you keep calling me beautiful, so there’s that…_

Rather than revisit the same debate, Arya considered her words. She looked into her father’s eyes and gave voice to the question that echoed in her mind throughout much of her life. It was the very thing that made her hesitate at Jon’s words of love.

“I sometimes fear that in one way, I’m too much like mother. When I was little and you would express your love for her, mother always seemed… hesitant. Like there was something about your words that seemed disingenuous. She just seemed to accept the words rather than believe them. What if I spend my entire life the same way? Jon complements me, and I struggle to think it true. Bran says that you and mother are twin flames. If she can’t even believe her twin flame’s words of love, how could I?”

Jaime stood slack jawed before Arya. He ran a hand through his hair and looked around the room as though uncertain what to say. With a slight grimace, Jaime met Arya’s eyes. He mumbled more to himself than Arya.

“Of all the days…”

With a deep sigh, Jaime nodded and pulled out a chair in indication that Arya should sit. “I don’t much want to stand for this tale.”

Taking the offered seat, Arya watched as Jaime pulled out another chair and sat down. “Your mother didn’t always disbelieve my words. It’s my fault. I’m the reason she died.”

Arya startled at the information. Details of her mother’s death were never discussed. Parts of the tale were offered without context. Arya stilled; afraid to move for fear her father would come to his senses and stop divulging information.

“I told you that I left my sister to ride north and fight for the living. I didn’t expect to live through it, but I wanted to fight at your mother’s side; to give my life for hers if need be. Then we won, and I… dishonored her.”

Jaime raised a brow at Arya. The implication was clear, and Arya’s nose scrunched in distaste. “Yes, thank you. I got it.”

“We were together for a moon turn, but then a missive came from the south that my sister had felled one of the dragons. She captured the queen’s friend and advisor. I knew she was winning. For as awful as your aunt was, she was no fool. Everyone always underestimated her, and I was afraid that she would win and then come for your mother. So, I fled south to kill her myself. I was afraid your mother would follow me. You know how she can be… stubborn, loyal, and self-sacrificing. To ensure she didn’t, I lied to her. I told her awful things to hurt her. I unknowingly played into all her insecurities. Just like you, she thought the worst of herself.”

Arya watched as her father closed his eyes. Pain was writ across his face. Taking a deep breath, Jaime continued.

“I let her think that I was going back to your aunt. I let her think that everything I did was for Cersei when in actuality, it was for her. I let her think that I didn’t love her. Even though I knew how much I loved her, I hadn’t spoken the words in the moon turn we were together. I didn’t tell anyone my plan. I thought it might be easier that way for your mother to move on if I died in the war. The thing is… I failed to consider the position I left her in.”

Jaime grimaced before continuing. “You don’t hear of her much, but Lady Sansa… Arya Stark’s sister… did not think highly of me. She thought my loyalties were to Cersei. When your mother defended me at that trial we told you about, Lady Sansa didn’t show it at the time, but she turned on your mother then.”

Arya was only ever told that Lady Sansa did something awful, but no one gave details. She was aware of everything leading up to the Long Night, including how devoted her mother was to Lady Sansa.

“When I left, Lady Sansa blamed your mother. She sent your mother away without coin or protection. Your mother had nothing to survive a journey on foot to White Harbor.”

Arya gasped at the words. To walk from Winterfell to White Harbor without coin or protection seemed insane. She watched as tears formed in her father’s eyes.

“I didn’t know it when I left, but your mother was pregnant. Before your mother left, Lady Sansa had her unknowingly drink moon tea. She almost bled to death alone and afraid on the forest floor.”

As her father went on, Arya was beginning to regret asking him of this. It was physically paining him to recall. Her father was always so strong and happy, but to see him like this broke Arya’s heart. She was about to ask him to stop, but he continued after a moment’s pause.

“Your mother is the strongest woman I know. She kept walking for weeks. She had no food or shelter. No proper clothing. Then a handful of Bolton soldiers found her on the road.”

Arya knew of House Bolton and all they had done to her parents. She cringed at the words as her father continued.

“They had fought with us at Winterfell, but they… _remembered_ … tales of us from the Riverlands. I didn’t know it, but they had taunted her because of me. They said that I only knighted her to… bed her. They called her Kingslayer’s Whore. When they found her, they did more of the same. They beat her and mocked her. Then they hung her. She died and the last thing she thought was that she was unloved.”

The air seemed to leave the room at the words. It was overwhelming to hear it all and Arya sat frozen in place. Jaime swallowed thickly and continued.

“When we took her body to the red priestess, I didn’t know what to expect, but King Jon knew. I’m sure you’ve heard the tales, but he had died once too. Bran said that when someone dies and is brought back, they fixate on the last thought before death. You know how King Jon feels about the crown…”

Arya nodded numbly. She visited King’s Landing quite a bit; particularly to see Duncan. King Jon was a great man, but it was clear he didn’t care for the role. He accepted it though.

“He was killed by his brothers of the Night’s Watch. All he wanted was to feel accepted, but they killed him for leading. He didn’t want that role as Lord Commander. It was the last thing he thought. That he didn’t want any of it.”

Suddenly it made sense, and Arya’s stomach twisted at what that meant for her mother. “When the red priestess brought your mother back, she had been dead near a day. She lost years of memories. She even forgot me.”

Jaime huffed a small laugh. “Fitting really. I never deserved her. Your mother only remembered that she was unloved. She thought it impossible to be loved. No one had ever shown her love or offered her words of love. Many of her memories came back with time, but like Jon, she more accepts it all. Accepts my love. She still struggles to believe it. So you see… you’re not doomed to never believe that Jon loves you. It’s my fault that your mother struggles with it all.”

It had been Arya’s greatest fear. Strangely, she felt better; sad for her mother, but better.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll note tell the others of course.

Jaime nodded at the words. As Arya stood to leave, she took pause. “What does Lord Bran mean when he says that your love beat death? I thought the red priestess raised mother?”

With a sigh, Jaime stood and shrugged. “I hardly understand it all. When we arrived in Volantis, the red priestess said that she had never seen a lingering flame in anyone a day past death. When the flame goes out entirely, the dead come back too changed. If the flame lingers still, there is a chance. She said it was me; that she saw twin swords. Twin flames. She said ours is a love that even death cannot extinguish.”

Arya’s mouth gaped at the words. She always knew there was something special about her parents’ love. It seemed like a proper fairy tale.

“The two of you set the bar quite high. Ridiculous. It’s my wedding day and now I’m underwhelmed.” There was a lightness to Arya’s as she spoke.

Jaime chuckled and teased in response. “Perhaps it only feels that way because you’re marrying a Giantsbane.”

Arya laughed and shook her head. It felt as though a weight was lifted. There was a _reason_ that her mother struggled to believe she was lovable. It wasn’t because something was wrong with her or that she was defective somehow. Arya felt like her mother’s mirror. Everyone always marveled at how much she looked and behaved like a young Brienne.

Further, her father, the most handsome man in the kingdoms, loved his mother so passionately that they beat death.

_If none of that happened, she would know how lovable she is. I can be that. I can accept AND believe Jon’s love. If my mother is so loved and cherished, I can be too. I don’t need to question it._

With a wide smile at her father, Arya nodded. Her words were teasing as she grabbed Jaime’s arm. “I’m ready for my underwhelming Giantsbane husband now.”


	6. Evenstars and Northstars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night of the wedding and what follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: NSFW content ahead.

**Brienne**

Brienne smiled warmly at Jon and Arya as they spun around the dance floor. It was hours into the wedding feast and the festivities showed no signs of winding down. The night was certain to be long and tiring. Fortunately, Arianne had been placed in the nursery an hour prior. The newest Tarth and her cousin, Jay Tarth, lasted longer than either set of parents had hoped.

Glancing to her side, Brienne watched as Jaime and their eldest, Duncan, discussed matters in the capital. The king had flown in on Drogon just hours before the wedding. He needed to depart early on the morrow, but he wanted to attend the wedding and take the opportunity to spend time with his cousin, Arya, and her husband, Gendry.

At Duncan’s side, Brie leaned against him and yawned. The young parents had struggled to adapt to life with a babe. Brienne chuckled at the sight and thought back on the early years when it was just her, Jaime, and Duncan. It was laughable now to think on how tired she was.

It was an incredible adjustment to go from life as a married couple to life with a child. Now, it seemed easy. To only have one child to care for compared to nine was a monumental difference. Brienne realized with every child birthed how important it was to let go of control. Her expectations and involvement in Duncan’s early years were not easily replicated with every additional child added to their family. With every new Tarth, Brienne set the bar lower and lower.

_Gods. When Dunk was born, we had so many rules for him. Our expectations and day-to-day involvement in his life were high. Now our only objective is to keep them all alive. Mayhap that is why the twins are so wild?_

Brienne glanced across the hall at the twins. She groaned inwardly as she watched the pair. They had drawn a small crowd as they setup a mock joust at one end of the hall.

_By the seven. Where did we go wrong?_

At a nearby table, Brienne saw Pod’s little Brie sitting with a young woman from Dorne. Arya had introduced the pair at the start of the feast, thinking they would get along well. It was wonderful to see little Brie smiling again as she spoke excitedly with the young female warrior that Arya met a year ago at a tourney.

The king made his way over to Duncan. A slight chuckle pushed past Brienne’s lips at the sight of her oldest son and dear friend.

_Dunk and Egg. Inseparable._

Jon smiled widely and slapped Dunk on the shoulders. “My Lord Commander! We’ve missed you in the capital these past days.”

With a firm nod, Dunk smiled up at his king. “Someone had to mediate between my father and Tormund. I hear they nearly killed one another this past moon turn.”

Jon snorted and raised a knowing brow. He rounded the table and extended his arms to Jaime. The pair had kept in contact since Jaime stepped down as Hand many years ago. While neither would admit it, they missed one another.

“You just won’t stop making new knights for the kingdom, will you?”

Jon chuckled as Jaime stood to greet Jon. “It’s Brienne’s fault. She’s obsessed with me. Perhaps even more obsessed than your awful friends from north of the Wall.”

_Oh gods._

Brienne stood as Jon ended the embrace with Jaime and stepped towards her. The king pulled her into a firm hug and chuckled. “I’ve missed you. Your son is incredible, but he’s no Ser Brienne.”

An incredible warmth filled Brienne’s chest at Jon’s words. Their strange kinship born out of a shared experience had grown with the passage of time. They communicated more frequently than Jaime and Jon, and they took meals together when Brienne visited the capital on behalf of the Stormlands.

With her father getting on in age, Brienne handled most of Tarth’s diplomatic relations. Brienne dreaded the day when she would formally become the Evenstar of Tarth and liege lady of the Stormlands. She would sooner see her father outlive her than have to bury him with her mother and siblings on the mountainside.

“How is Queen Sylva?”

King Jon smiled widely at the mention of his wife. “She’s wonderful, thank you. If we weren’t hosting the Tyroshi ambassadors, she would have joined.”

Putting a warm hand on Jon’s shoulder, Brienne smiled widely. “I thank you for coming. I know how busy you are, but it means a lot to us and Arya. Well… both Aryas, I suppose. Your cousin was thrilled to see you.”

Brienne’s eyes darted to Arya Stark who was now chatting with Arya _Giantsbane_. The recognition that her daughter was no longer a Tarth saddened Brienne, but she was thrilled that her daughter found love.

Before Jon could reply, an unmistakable figure came flying at them. Tormund engulfed King Jon and Brienne in a massive hug. His chest shook with laughter.

“The little crow and my big woman.”

The trio nearly went tumbling into the table, but Tormund pulled them upright quickly. “Where have ya been! I’ve been on this island for a moon turn with the Kingkiller. Can ya imagine my struggle?”

Brienne’s eyes went wide, and she huffed a sarcastic laugh. “Your struggle!? Truly, Tormund?”

Jon bit back a laugh as Tormund nodded emphatically. “I’m tellin’ ya little crow, ya wouldn’t believe it. They keep confusin’ my poor wife. All Olgun wanted to do was have a fun little mingle. They’ve been very _suggestive_ if ya know what I mean. Very confusin’. They even invited us into a room when they were ready to fuck. Then the Kingkiller tried to use my stress reliever. Ya remember the one I told ya about? Slick as a baby seal.”

“What!? Are you mad?” Brienne gawked at Tormund. “Your wife got into a tub, uninvited mind you, with my husband. She pinched his ass. You’ve both propositioned us daily. You barged into a private room uninvited where we were… _discussing_ things. You drank all our moon tea. Oh yes… and how could I forget your wife attempting to offer your _toy_ to my husband.”

Jon’s face shone with disappointment. “Tormund, no. You didn’t.”

“What?” Tormund shrugged. “I’ve been trying to be an appreciative guest.”

A loud shout at their backs interrupted the conversation. Brienne’s eyes went wide at the sight of Jaime stumbling backwards from Olgun. He began gagging and wiping aggressively at his mouth.

Duncan and Brie stood behind them laughing hysterically as Olgun stood in shock. “What’s ya problem!? Ya said ‘how about a kiss’!”

_Seven hells._

Jaime took a long sip of wine; his features betraying the horror he felt. “I asked ‘What about the kids?’!”

“What!? Ya kissed me wife!? We’re switching now!?” Tormund appeared flummoxed. Before Brienne realized what was happening, Tormund rounded on her and pulled her face to his. At the feel of Tormund’s lips on hers, Brienne nearly vomited. She shoved Tormund away and glared.

“What are you doing!?”

Then the fighting began. Jaime tackled Tormund to the floor. The two fools rolled around like children in the training yard trying to strangle one another. Brienne tried desperately to pull them apart, but Olgun offered no aid.

Looking to Olgun for help as Brienne tried to grab one of the men’s flailing arms, all she saw was lust in the woman’s eyes. Olgun looked ready to pounce, and a deep unease set into Brienne’s core.

By the grace of the gods, Jon and Dunk helped pull the men off one another. Jaime’s face was red with rage.

“That’s it! I’ve had it! They need to go!”

Trying to quell the situation as guests began to stare and the newlywed couple looked over in horror, Brienne pulled Jaime from the room. Brienne dragged Jaime into the hallway, but Jaime’s continued ranting caught the attention of the staff and several weddings guests lingering in the long corridor.

“Jaime. Look at me. Calm down.”

Jaime looked aghast. “Calm down!? He put his lips on you. Bloody Wildling!”

Realizing the scene they were causing, Brienne tugged Jaime across the hall and into the study. As she shut the door, Brienne took a deep breath. She brought her hands to Jaime’s face and her thumbs stroked his reddened cheeks. Like a petulant child, Jaime stood sulking as his breathing steadied.

“I wanted to be your only kiss.”

At Jaime’s words, Brienne huffed a small laugh and met Jaime’s wounded eyes.

“You were my first kiss, and you’ll be my last. What he did hardly qualifies as a kiss anyway. It was awful. I preferred fighting wights.”

Jaime chuckled and leaned against Brienne. He sighed into her neck and held her close. “Did we make much of a commotion?”

Brienne snorted and nodded in reply. “You looked like Arthur and Gal having a spat in the yards.”

“I think I puked on the table after Olgun’s assault.”

With a light chuckle, Brienne pulled back her head to meet Jaime’s eyes. She tried to bite back a laugh, but Jaime’s horrified expression did little to suppress her mirth.

“It isn’t funny, Brienne. I need a maester.” Jaime played at seriousness, but there was laughter in his tone.

His hand reached up for her face before he placed a gentle kiss to Brienne’s lips. What started as an innocent kiss grew passionate quickly. Their hands made quick work of one another’s clothing before they were naked as their namedays. The heat from the fireplace was outdone only by their growing passion.

Jaime pinned Brienne to the wall and lifted her leg over his hip. His cock pushed against Brienne’s entrance as his hand found its way to her breast. The feel of Jaime’s calloused palm on her nipple made Brienne shake with desire. Pushing into Brienne, Jaime groaned into her mouth. The sensation of his cock stretching her walls sent a jolt of pleasure through Brienne’s core.

Jaime began moving slowly inside Brienne as he rolled her nipple between his fingers. The pace soon became more frenzied and their hips met each other thrust for thrust. Brienne startled when Jaime lifted her in his arms and placed her gently on the rug before the fireplace. It felt all too similar to the night Jaime proposed in the Tower of the Hand.

Their eyes met as Jaime’s movement stilled. The raw love Brienne saw in his eyes was overwhelming. For years, the acceptance of his love slowly gave way to belief. It was however in that moment inside the study when Brienne truly believed it with ever fiber of her being. The realization was startling and made her take pause.

As if sensing the shift in her soul from lust to love, Jaime’s brows furrowed. “What are you thinking about?”

Staring into Jaime’s eyes, Brienne spoke with an unguarded heart. “I feel it now.”

Jaime snorted in reply. “What? My cock? Gods, I would have hoped you had felt it before.”

Usually Brienne would jape in reply, but she was still in shock at the realization. She shook her head and kept staring deep into Jaime’s eyes.

“I believe it. I know you love me.”

Jaime’s eyes went wide before misting with tears. For a moment, they lay there staring at one another. A slight tremor at Jaime’s jaw preceded his lips crashing into Brienne’s. It was the most passionate kiss that Brienne had ever experienced. Jaime’s hips began to move once more; his cock pushing deep and hitting the spot that always left Brienne gasping.

Her fingernails dragged down Jaime’s back as her legs pulled him impossible closer. Brienne tilted her hips to meet Jaime’s thrusts. Their breathing labored and their bodies tensed as they each neared release. A deep moan filled Brienne’s throat. All she could feel was Jaime as he whispered her name.

The sound of her name on Jaime’s lips sent Brienne spiraling. It was one of Brienne’s most intense moments of release. Her nub continued to shoot sparks of pleasure throughout her body as Jaime’s lower half rocked against it.

Brienne knew Jaime was close. His thrusts began to shallow, and his body stiffened. With a final push, Jaime buried himself and emptied deep inside Brienne. Their lips frantically sought each other’s as Jaime rocked his hips forward more. Brienne’s contracting walls squeezed Jaime’s seed from his cock and elicited a contended sigh from her lips.

As their kiss slowed and deepened, Brienne brought one of her hands to Jaime’s head. Her fingers rubbed the back of Jaime’s neck as her thumb brushed over his ear. When their lips parted, Jaime rested his forehead against Brienne’s.

“I love you so much.”

Opening her eyes, Brienne saw emeralds staring back at her. She knew that he loved her, and his love was wholly returned. “I love you too.”

They lay that way for a moment longer as Jaime softened inside her. With great reluctance, Brienne sighed. “We should get back. We’re meant to be hosting a wedding feast.”

“Stay. Please. Just a while longer.”

**Jaime**

Sitting at the table with Arianne in his arms, Jaime yawned and appraised those assembled in the dining hall. It was late morning and most in the castle had overslept on account of the prior night’s feast. The newlyweds were still abed and likely doing things a father had little desire to think on.

Brienne sat at Jaime’s side sipping her tea. A small smile tugged at Jaime’s lips as he eyed the tea that was _not_ moon tea.

_I know she doesn’t want a tenth, but it would be endlessly amusing if my seed took root in her the same night that Wildling dared put his lips on her._

To Brienne’s left, the Giantsbanes sat quietly. It was uncharacteristic for them to be so subdued, but they seemed strangely content; something else that Jaime wanted to devote little thought to.

The king entered the hall not long after. He appeared at ease, but he was looking for someone. Sensing the king’s uncertainty, Jaime called out across the quiet hall.

“Are you looking for your lord commander? I think he’s sparring with little Sel outside.”

Jon snorted and shook his head. “No, I was looking for your daughter actually. I imagine she’s still abed?”

Jaime grimaced and shrugged. “I’d rather not think on it.”

Chuckling slightly, Jon walked over and sat near them. He was a king who preferred informality. Where a spot at the head of the table would have once been immediately cleared for Robert or Aerys, Jon only preferred to be treated by the Tarths as a member of the family.

Still, Brienne and Jaime offered him the respect befitting a king. They had the staff ensure Jon’s comfort and they requested that Jon’s favorite meal be brought out. They remembered her preferred foods from King’s Landing and told the staff what to prepare. Jon chuckled and shook his head.

“Am I that predicable this many years later?”

It wasn’t long after that the newlyweds dragged themselves into the hall. Both looked exhausted and Jaime tried to avoid thinking on it. Looking to Arianne, he whispered for her ears only.

“No courting anyone, little girl. You’ll stay here forever with us.”

Selwyn entered the room and greeted everyone loudly. The older lord was always chipper and an early riser regardless of the prior day’s events. Taking a seat next to Jon, Selwyn smiled at little Arianne.

“Good morning to our youngest Tarth! Come on son, let me have my little granddaughter.”

Reaching his long arms towards Jaime, Selwyn scooped up the little girl. He smiled at Jaime, but his brows quickly furrowed.

“Don’t you look pleased. What’s up your butt. HA!” The reference to Tormund’s toy sent a chill down Jaime’s spine.

Scanning the hall, Jaime watched the newlyweds speaking with the younger children further down the table. Jaime leaned towards Selwyn and whispered for his ears only.

“Parents should not need to break their fast with their newlywed children the morning after.” Jaime raised a brow at Selwyn.

Sweet revenge glistened in Selwyn’s eyes. He looked quickly to Arya and smirked before looking back at Jaime. “Oh. I’m sorry. Is it uncomfortable for you that Arya bed her husband? As a father, I wonder how you would have felt if Jon dishonored her _before_ the wedding. Got her pregnant even.”

Jaime sat back in his chair and clamped his mouth shut. It was the one thing that Selwyn was still none too pleased about from some twenty years ago. Jaime cleared his throat and muttered without meeting the older lord’s eyes.

“Point well made.”

To Jaime, it still felt all wrong. Arya was his little girl. Now she was a Giantsbane. He felt the same way when Joanna married off to Prince Ned.

_I merely wish to sulk in peace._

At Jaime’s side, Jon leaned over and spoke to Brienne. “Did you tell Ser Jaime what we discussed?”

Looking back and forth between the two, Jaime’s brows furrowed. “What’s this now?”

Brienne’s face flushed slightly, and she stammered. “Oh… um… apologies, no. I was a bit distracted last night.”

Jaime bit back a laugh and looked to his lap. After the feast ended, Brienne and Jaime behaved a bit like newlyweds themselves. Little Sel’s jape about Tarth babe number ten might not be far off considering the siege Jaime laid to Brienne’s womb.

Jon groaned at Jaime’s side. “Gods. The pair of you. Enough now. At this rate, I’ll be dead before you stop having babes.”

With a loud snort, Jaime glanced to Brienne. Her face was reddening quickly as she averted her eyes. It amused Jaime that half a lifetime later, she could still be so maidenly about their coupling.

Jon chuckled and nudged Jaime’s arm. “I didn’t just come for the wedding or to see my brat of a cousin.” A fondness at the reference to Arya laced Jon’s tone. With a small smile, Jon spoke in hushed tones.

“I have a position in my Kingsguard and I know just the female knight.”

Jaime felt his breathing still as Jon’s head nodded towards Arya. It was his baby girl’s dream as much as finding love was. Then it occurred to Jaime. If she served in the Kingsguard, the newlyweds be even closer to Tarth than the Dreadfort.

Risking a glance at Brienne, he saw the pride in her chest. “Sorry. I meant to tell you last night. King Jon told me just before we entered the Sept.”

Arya had been knighted after battle over two years prior. King Jon had done the honors as their forces gathered around to celebrate their victory and the kingdoms’ newest knight. It had been Arya’s dream to be a member of the Kingsguard, but she thought that highly unlikely. The young woman was simply content to be a prominent female knight whose skill was highly respected.

Jon chuckled and stood from his seat. “Oh, and I plan to knight Jon Giantsbane today. That’s what I need you to help with. Everyone is waiting in the main hall.”

_Me?_

Jon nodded to Tormund who shot up from his chair excitedly. It seemed that most everyone knew except Jaime.

“Why me? Don’t you wish to knight him?”

Moving beside Brienne, Jon paused and looked to Jaime. His voice was teasing as he spoke.

“What was it that Bran told me when we discussed this matter before I left? You don’t need a king to make a knight. Any knight can make another knight.”

At the use of his own words from over twenty years ago, Jaime huffed a laugh and nodded. He stood from his chair and a large arm draped over his shoulders.

“That was my favorite knighting ever.”

Jaime bit back a laugh and rolled his eyes. “Tormund… that was the _only_ knighting you’ve ever seen.”

Tormund shrugged and offered a conciliatory nod. “It was pretty good though. I thought you two were gunna fuck right then and there.”

“Oh gods.” Brienne groaned in distaste as they all began to move towards the main hall.

As Jaime moved from the room, he watched Jon approach the newlyweds and request their presence in the main hall. Tormund left his weighty arm over Jaime’s shoulders.

“Our children. Knights and lovers. Perfect.”

Jaime smiled at the thought and nodded. “They’ll keep the kingdoms safer than most.”

“Ha!” Tormund’s loud laughter filled the corridor as they moved towards the main hall. “They’ll make great monster babes that will conquer the world. I can see it now. Fierce as anything! Our Northstars!”

Brienne glanced back at Tormund and Jaime; Olgun close at Brienne’s side. “Northstar? You mean Evenstar? And no, Arya won’t be that. After my father, I will be the Evenstar, and then Duncan will have the title after me. The oldest heir is given the title.”

Tormund shook his head. “No. You Tarths are the Evenstar. _Our_ children will be the Northstar. That’s what I’ve decided.”

Loathe as Jaime was to admit it, the title had a certain ring to it. He didn’t wish to reflect on the process, but Jaime looked forward to meeting any grandbabes that Arya and Jon would bless him with.

Stepping into the throne room, Jaime startled at how many people were amassed. Most of the guests form the wedding stood in the back of the room where the Evenstar received petitioners and ruled the island. At the front of the room, Arya and Gendry Stark stood tall and proud; knowing smiles on their faces. Duncan, Joanna, and their spouses stood nearby. The grin on Dunk’s face reflected the joy in Jaime’s heart.

Jaime, Brienne, Tormund, Olgun, and Selwyn moved towards the front of the room to await King Jon and the newlyweds to enter. An energy of eager anticipation hung heavy in the room. Before the king entered, Olgun leaned towards Jaime and smiled.

“Tormund tells me this is important to ya Southrons. This Kingguarding thing. Congratulations. She makes us proud.”

Jaimed snorted at Olgun’s use of ‘Kingguarding’.

_These Giantsbanes can’t grasp proper terms; Kingslayer and Kingsguard._

For as troublesome as the Giantsbanes could be, they were good people. Quite sexually aggressive, but tender at heart. Jaime thanked her and watched as Jon guided the younger group into the room. Jaime’s youngest children moved quickly to the front of the room with Mance and Dracilla close at their heels.

Tyrion and his family moved quickly into the room and approached where Jaime stood. “Sorry! Late night…” With a waggle of his brows, Tyrion and his wife stood beside the Tarths and Giantsbanes as their children scampered over to their cousins.

_Gods. Was everyone fucking last night? Who watched after all these children at the Keep?_

Jon guided the newlyweds forward. In a mild panic, Tormund grabbed Jaime’s arm. “It was me who asked the little crow if ya could knight me boy. Can ya do that for him? I’m no knight and neither is Jon. Jon said he could do it, but ya son… that one over there who looks way too much like ya for my taste…” Tormund tilted his chin in the direction of Duncan who stood beside his cousin Jaime.

“He says that a knight’s greatness mirrors the knight who did the knighting. The little crow said ya were one of the greatest knights in the kingdoms. Must by the why big woman is good! I guess it must be true. Ya beat the dead with one hand! I want me son to be the best of them; like you and the big woman.”

Jaime’s brows rose in surprise. It was not something he would have expected Tormund to say or ask of him. “Of course I will. He’ll make a fine knight.”

Tormund clapped his hands together excitedly. “This is gunna be great. My son is gunna be a great knight!”

The hall quieted as King Jon stood before Arya and Jon. The newlyweds looked slightly confused as they stared at their king. With a wide smile, Jon spoke to all assembled.

“We have a young lord long overdue for knighthood. I thought there was no better occasion than here and now to recognize his skill and honor.”

At King Jon’s words, Jon looked excitedly to Arya. The pride in Arya’s eyes mirrored the pride Jaime felt when he knighted Brienne so many years ago.

Jon glanced back at Jaime. “I was hoping that my former Hand and the savior of King’s Landing, Ser Jaime, could do the honors.”

It still felt strange to no longer be reviled, but loved, for slaying Aerys. Jaime stepped forward and Jon unsheathed his sword. Handing Longclaw to Jaime, Jon clapped his shoulder and stepped backwards.

Jaime smiled at Jon who mouthed a ‘thank you’ to him. Moving to his knee, Jaime raised Longclaw to Jon’s blade.

“In the name of the warrior, I charge you to be brave. In the name of the father, I charge you to be just. In the name of the mother, I charge you to defend the innocent. Arise, Jon Giantsbane, a knight of the Seven Kingdoms.”

Jon stood quickly and pulled Arya into a tight embrace. The hall erupted into wild cheers for the realm’s newest knight. As Jaime turned to hand Longclaw back to Jon, he saw Tormund and Olgun cheering loudly. Both stood clapping as excitedly as Tormund had for Brienne many year ago. Unexpectedly, Tormund pulled Olgun and Brienne into a firm hug and screamed for his son.

“My boy! Ha! We should mingle to celebrate.”

The look of horror on Brienne’s face was enough to elicit a fit of laughter from Jaime as he walked back towards them. Pulling Brienne from Tormund and into the safety of his arms, Jaime shook his head.

“You go celebrate with your wife. I prefer mingling alone with mine.”

As the hall quieted, Jon spoke once more.

“There is one other crucial matter to address. I’ve just had a vacancy announced on my Kingsguard. After conferring with my Lord Commander and my Hand, there is only one knight who I would see named to the position. Ser Arya Giantsbane.”

At the words, Arya’s eyes went wide. The widest smile that Jaime had ever seen grace his daughter’s face shone brightly. Jaime felt his chest swell with pride as his eyes met Arya’s. A slight mist coated her eyes and Jaime wanted to run to the middle of the room and hug her.

Arya nodded at Jon and thanked him for the honor. Looking back at Duncan, Jon inclined his head. “I’ll need my Lord Commander to swear in our newest Kingsguard.”

Duncan stepped forward in his full Kingsguard regalia. It hadn’t seemed possible, but Jaime felt impossibly prouder as he watched his two children stand beside their king in such positions of honor.

At Duncan’s hip was Brightroar. Two years prior, Bran identified the location of House Lannister’s ancestral sword. While Duncan insisted that it should go to his cousin Jaime, both his uncle and cousin agreed that it was best served at Duncan’s hip. When Duncan first showed his parents the sword, he relayed his cousin’s words.

_“Cousin Jaime said it should pass to you as the firstborn son of Tywin. He said that while you took the name Tarth, you are still the lion of Lannister to all of the West.”_

Jaime smiled as his eldest son and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard swore his daughter into the most elite order of knights in the realm. As Arya completed her vows, she looked to Jaime once more. He could have melted at how happy his daughter was.

_I shouldn’t play favorites. That is wrong, but…_

Tormund slapped Jaime’s back and beamed. “Wonderful day! You’re not so bad Kingkiller. Think we might just stay here instead of return north of the Wall.”

Jaime and Brienne stiffened at Tormund’s comment. The words were straight from the seven hells and Jaime choked back a sob. With a strained laugh, Jaime nodded slowly.

“Lovely, yes. Well it will be terribly sad when you leave. What time does your ship depart?”

Olgun leaned across Tormund and smiled. “Just a couple hours’ time. We’ve got to meet with that nice man in the village first. We’re buyin’ a cottage here. We can visit regularly when we stop in to see the children in King’s landing.”

And just like that, Jaime knew how Jon had felt for so many years.

_I don’t want it. I don't want any more Giantsbanes._


End file.
